The Gospel of the Green
by Flora Winters
Summary: A young botanist is attacked in his greenhouse, resulting in a near fatal accident and he later sees Smallville ripe for the greening. He just so happens to sink his poisonous thorns into Clark Kent’s naughty bits as well. Language, MM, OC, Violence,
1. Chapter Prologue

The Gospel of the Green

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its amazing characters. I also do not own the idea of Poison Ivy. She is one of my favorite villains of all time.

Summary: A young botanist is attacked in his greenhouse, resulting in a near fatal accident and he later sees Smallville ripe for the greening. He just so happens to sink his poisonous thorns into Clark Kent's naughty bits as well. Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP

Prologue

Dustin Thorn was the biggest nerd at Smallville High. He was of average height, skinny, and very awkward. He was picked on daily because of his uninspiring looks and his loser straight "A" record. His parents told him not to pay any attention to what others told him. He was a smart young man and he was going to go very far in life. Most of the popular crowd would be college dropouts and pregnant by twenty. He loved his parents, because they would always say the right kinds of things in order to make him feel better about himself. Unlike some of the popular people, he had never wanted for anything in his life, except for the power to fit in.

The only friends he had were the ones he kept out back, in the greenhouse. He took care of exotic flowers, blooming vines, flowering shrubs, gorgeous trees of all kinds. His parents did a lot of traveling and they always brought him home something special from each of their trips. His Venus flytrap was so big now she could eat a large bird.

One of his pastimes was crossing plant species in order to create something new and even more beautiful. He had so many new species and they were all so lovely. Of course, he kept them all a secret from his mommy and daddy. He could never worry them about all the poisons and toxins he pranced among on a daily basis. They would freak out and probably burn his world to the ground out of fear for his life.

"What do you think, Rosebud?" He asked the most beautiful rose in his garden. She was a vibrant violet color with glowing blue hues around her base. "Do you think I should change my hair and buy some new clothes?"

He couldn't help but to smile as he gently stroked the beautiful flower's elegant blossoms, being very careful not to prick his finger on one of her deadly thorns. Rosebud was his favorite creation. She was simply gorgeous and his most special friend. She never faded and would never wilt.

Sometimes he would often wish that he could understand the language of plants. He bet they would all have such interesting things to talk about. When he would go walking about in the woods, he swore that the sounds trees made were them talking to each other. He constantly told them that they had such lovely voices.

"What about contacts, Rosebud?" He asked with a big smile on his freckled face. "Would I actually look human then?"

His prized possessions remained ever silent as he watered them and turned on some music for them to listen to. This was his paradise. This was his little patch of Eden.

"If only," he whispered, giving a sad smile around. "I wish I could just plant my feet in the moist earth and grow beautiful like each of you can."

~*~

"Hey, Dustin," Chloe Sullivan called out to him in the noisy hallway. "How goes your new science project? I can't wait to take pictures of your plants for _The Torch_."

"Hi," he said, giving a small smile and quickly fixed his thick glasses, so they were resting straight on his nose. "It's going really well. How are you?"

"I'm just wonderful," she said, taking a large textbook from her open locker. "I'm just waiting for a certain bumbling farmboy to come help me with some layouts."

"Clark?" Dustin asked, closing his locker door. "I've not seen him around in forever."

"He's probably going to be late again," she said, motioning with a free hand for him to follow her. "He's always late."

"Did he miss the bus?" Dustin asked, noticing people looking right at him, as usual.

"He did," Chloe said and he quickly followed her into the momentary safety of _The Torch_. "I lost ten dollars to Pete again earlier. I really need to stop betting on Clark Kent."

Dustin cocked his head to the side and had a little nervous look around the tiny office. "Did you need me for something, Chloe?"

"I do," she told him, taking him by the arm, leading him over to the large table in the far corner of the room. "I want to stop by your house tomorrow and take some pictures of your plants."

"Oh," he said, letting his lips break into a smile. "That would be really nice."

"Chloe," a timid voice came from behind the two of them. "I'm so sorry I'm late again."

Dustin turned to see that it was Clark. The front of his jeans was splattered with mud.

"What happened to you?" Chloe asked.

"I fell," he said, blushing red, "when I was coming in."

Chloe rolled her eyes and Dustin got his arm back, for which he was very thankful.

"Oh," Clark said, suddenly smiling right at him. "Hi."

"Hi, Clark," he said with a tiny voice and quickly turned to Chloe. "Just stop in whenever, Chloe."

"All right," she said, waving him out. "Thank you."

He gave Clark a small nod and fled the room. He simply had to get the hell out of there. He had a small crush on the cute blond, but a major roll and tumble for the tall farmboy.

It was them and Pete Ross who were so nice to him. They were the only three people who would take the time to talk to him. It was others who didn't know he was even alive and all the rest who picked on him.

His face felt as though it were in flames. In his sudden departure from _The Torch_, he had accidentally brushed into Clark. The tall teen had felt so hard and solid. It caused his blood to steam lava hot and caused his boys down below to boil as if they had been tossed into a pot.

He very quickly made his way to the boy's restroom on the second floor. It was the one that was less used, because it was in the science wing. Nobody cool wanted to catch a nerd's germs.

He washed his warm face with cold water and looked at his reflection in the square mirror. His copper hair was straight and even on both sides and his fair, freckled complexion was clear and healthy. His pale green eyes took in his blurry looks as he put his glasses back on.

There was nothing special about him at all. No one would ever give him a second glance. Heck, no one ever gave him a first glance. Perhaps a haircut and some highlights? He could purchase some new clothes and tell his parents he wanted to try contacts. They wouldn't say no to their baby.

The bell began to ring and he quickly made his way to chemistry. He aced the pop quiz. Nobody was surprised.

~*~

"You're going to Dustin's house tomorrow?" Clark asked, making his way through the lunch line with Chloe.

"I am," she answered, picking up a juicy red apple. "He grows such beautiful plants, Clark."

The dark headed teen cocked a thick brow. It had been years since he had last hung out with Dustin. "I've heard."

"He gave me this beautiful orchid last year, which had petals that glowed pink in the dark, Clark," she said, grinning at him.

"No wonder he won," Clark said, picking up a small carton of strawberry milk. He loved his strawberries. If only milk came like this straight from the cow.

"He's a kindhearted genius," she went on, deciding out loud that the two of them would be enjoying their lunch outside. He followed.

The two of them walked out the glass door, only to stop when they heard someone yelling.

"Stop it!"

Clark quickly put his tray down and ran off around the corner, seeing Dustin being knocked to the ground. Someone with their back to him was messing with a large tray of fallen plants.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Leave him alone!"

Dustin stumbled to his feet, yelling. "What did I ever do to you? Leave my plants alone!"

Clark saw that it was Whitney and his posy of football dicks. Why couldn't they just leave people alone?

"Clark," the blond jock smiled, picking up one of Dustin's vines. "Have you come to see this little queer's science project?"

Clark saw Dustin's face redden. He looked like he was about to break down and cry. All of his plants had been ruined.

"Clark?" Chloe called out, racing around the corner. "What's going on?"

"Leave him alone, Whitney," Clark warned. "He's done nothing to you."

"Or you'll do what, farmboy?" Whitney asked with a sneer. "Will you hit me with a shovel? Perhaps run me over with a tractor?"

Clark narrowed his blue eyes to azure slits. It was the one thing he daydreamed about all the time. There were so many ways he could hit the idiot with a tractor. Hell, he could even write a children's book. _W is for Whitney, who got smashed by a tractor._

"You really, really shouldn't have done that," Dustin seethed with venomous fury. "Some of those were crosses between poison ivy and poison oak."

"Fuck!" Whitney hissed, holding up his hands to look at them. "You weird little shit!"

"You might want to go shower," Chloe deadpanned. "And then see the school nurse before your skin falls off."

Clark quickly stepped in front of Dustin. He feared Whitney might actually beat him up. The blonde's face was really red.

"Come on," Whitney snarled to his two goons. "You'll pay for this, fag."

~*~

Dustin closed his eyes and stepped around Clark when they were gone. He looked at his fallen plants and fought to keep the tears back. They had been destroyed under their hateful feet. His little innocents were dead.

~*~

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, seeing Dustin's bloody elbows. "You're bleeding."

He must have hit the ground harder than he had seen.

"I'm fine," the smaller teen whispered, walking over and began to pick up his plants.

"Should you be touching them like that?" Chloe asked with concern in her voice.

Dustin snorted. "I'm immune," he said, picking up the tray and stood up. "I'm going home."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clark asked again, because the poor guy was really scratched up. "Perhaps you should go see the nurse."

"I'm fine, Clark," he said and walked away with his head down. He looked so sad.

"I can still come over, right?" Chloe asked after him, making Clark roll his eyes.

Dustin stopped for a moment and slowly turned around. He softly smiled. "Yeah…"

"I'll come, too," Clark suddenly caught himself saying for no reason at all. "I want to see."

"All right," Dustin said. "I'll see you all tomorrow then."

~*~

He closed the door behind him and started to cry among the green. Everything in his world was just so very wrong. He was a kind person and yet bad things were always being done to him. Why had they called him such cruel names? He had done nothing to deserve such hatred. He had never done anything that even hinted that he was bisexual, leaning more towards homosexual. He liked plants. What was so wrong about that? Why was he always being picked on for being smart?

Clark had come to his rescue. Why did he always need rescuing? He was a man. He should be able to save himself.

He looked over at the smashed plants and felt his heart break all over again. It was all right for him to be picked on. At least he could try and fight back. But, these little silent ones were helpless in the face of such thoughtless and violent actions.

Suddenly an idea struck his brain like a bolt of lightning out of the clear blue yonder. Why not try and create a plant that can fight back when it was threatened? He could try to give the green a fighting chance.

He had toxins and poisons enough to make Lady Borgia green with envy. He was sure he could find some way to do it. He had the technology.

That was when another thought struck his genius brain. A picture came to mind. It was Chloe's _Wall of Weird_. Didn't those green meteor rocks cause abnormalities in genes? Maybe he could find some meteor rocks and do a little testing of his own.

He smiled and quickly snatched a shovel from the darkness.

~*~

Whitney and his two friends were quietly preparing to head for Dustin's home. He was going to make that dorky little queer pay. He and his guys could have been victims of some vile rash or some shit.

"Are you sure about this?" Adam asked, picking up some rope.

"We're just going to scare the fag," Whitney chuckled. "We're going to teach him a lesson about who his betters are."

"It wasn't really his fault, Whitney," Steve frowned, scratching his arm. "He did try and warn us."

"Shut up!" He snapped. "Or you can go home."

"Come on," Adam said, getting into the truck. "Let's just get this over with."

"Just stick to the plan," Whitney told them. "And he'll be pissing himself like a crying baby."

He gave the rope a good snap.

~*~

"The emergency numbers are on the fridge, sweetheart," his mom said, kissing him on the cheek, being careful with her lipstick. "Call us if you need anything."

"I will," he smiled, feeling somewhat relieved they were leaving.

"Take care of the house while we're away," his dad told him, picking up their suitcases. "We'll be back on Tuesday."

"I will," he said, seeing them to the door. "Have a safe trip and bring me back something nice."

The two of them hugged him bye once more and he watched them drive off. They were going to be in Hawaii for five days. Maybe they would bring him back one of Lady Pele's sacred berry bushes. He had always wanted an Ohelo berry bush. He had told them to leave her sacred tears alone. That had made them both laugh, of course. All the needed to do was bring back one of the Volcano Goddess' tears. They would have bad luck until they express mailed it back to the island.

When their car was out of sight, he made his way out to his greenhouse, where his experiment was all set up. He had all his toxins and poisons in place, with the plant and the green meteor rocks. All he needed to do now was add just a little bit of electricity to the mix.

"Look as this, Rosebud," he said, throwing on the little switch. "Let's see if we can't create a new life."

The rocks were shimmering a shade of emerald and the flower was slightly trembling, but no harm would befall it. He had made damn sure about that.

He watched as the beautiful yellow blossom began to open, revealing glowing orange petals inside. They were looking more and more like razor sharp fangs, which belonged to a snake. The plant was growing teeth. How was this possible?

That was when he noticed the big brown snake curled up in the flowerpot. He cocked his head to the side. It looked as though the snake and the flower were becoming one creature. He was creating a flora viper. This would be more poisonous than any snake or flower on earth.

"So beautiful," he cooed in awe at his creation. Was this how god felt?

He turned the power off, finding that he snake and the flower were now one and the same. He had created a new species. Here was a flower that could fight back with the quickness and the deadliness of a snake.

The new creation looked up at him and it made a hissing noise at him. He should have been scared out of his mind, but he wasn't.

"Lovely," he smiled, gently reaching down to stroke the serpent's gossamer petals that were fanning out around its neck. "Absolutely stunning…"

The creature made a tiny whine, and it pulled at his heartstrings. It was so adorable.

"What should I call you?" He asked.

"Well, would you look at that?" A familiar voice sneered from behind him. "He does talk to them after all."

Dustin spun around in fright, and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The blond jock smiled, holding rope in his hand. "Just a little payback, fag."

Dustin took a small step back. "Get out!"

Adam and Steve walked in and Dustin trembled in fear. What were they going to do with that rope?

"Grab him!" Whitney ordered and Dustin stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck is that?" Adam asked in horror, when the hissing plant snapped.

"Leave it alone!" Dustin yelled, moving to pick his creation up in order to protect it. "Get out! I'll call the cops!"

"Screw the plant!" Whitney yelled. "Grab him!"

"Stop it!" Dustin yelled, only to cry out when Steve knocked the flowering viper from his hand. "No!" He cried out, but Steve grabbed him, only to push him away when Dustin bit into his arm.

Dustin lost his balance and fell over backwards against the lab table. It collapsed with him. He screamed at the top of his lungs when all the poisons and toxins fell on him, shattering over his body. His breath stung his throat when he felt a sharp pair of fangs sink into his tender throat. Tears came to his burning eyes when he gazed at his new creation doping him with lethal amounts of venom.

"Jesus," Whitney gasped, backing away, and then fled.

Adam quickly turned around and lumbered off after him.

The toxins and the poisons were burning through the earth and Dustin felt himself slowly sinking into it along with all the plants he loved so much. His blood was on fire and his skin was itching as if it were being covered with oozing blisters. It was getting so very hard to breathe.

He could feel the flowering vines he had so carefully tended to begin to gently coil themselves around him. It was as though they were cocooning him. There were so many smells.

"Dustin!" He heard someone yell, but he could no longer see. His glasses had fallen off and his eyes felt as if they were melting out of his head. Plus, he was beyond giving a damn now. He knew he was dying. They had killed him. They had murdered him.

A green glow filled his eyes and so many sweet voices were singing in his ears. The pain was terrible, but then, it simply went away.

~*~

Steve didn't know what the fuck to do and he was pacing around his bedroom like a crazy person. They killed that boy and for no reason at all. Well, he had tripped and fallen, but still, they were responsible.

"You were the one who pushed him!" Whitney yelled in fury. "It's your fucking fault he's dead!"

"We don't know that he is dead," Adam said, sounding like he was trying to stay the calm one. "We should go back. What if he's really hurt?"

"The ground fucking at him!" Whitney roared. "You saw that damn snake thing kill him."

"We have to go to the police," Steve said, turning from the open window to look at them. "It was an accident."

"And risk being booted from the team?" Whitney hissed, looking like he was about to punch him in the face. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Dustin could be dead!" He yelled right back, raising his own fists. "And you're worried about the damn team?"

"I had nothing to do with this shit," Whitney said in a deathly calm voice. "I don't even know where that little fag lives."

Adam looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "You're just going to let him lay there and die?"

"He's dead!" Whitney snapped. His face was really red. "The earth fucking buried him and you two ran right along with me!"

Adam looked at Steve. "We have to go back."

"Hello no," Whitney said matter of fact. "This little fuckup never happened."

"You idiot!" Steve yelled. "Our prints are on him. He bit me!"

Whitney shook his head. "All that shit fell on him. I doubt he even has a face left."

"This is wrong, Whitney," Adam said with a frightened voice.

"What is?" Whitney asked him. "I'm at home watching HBO."

"I can't believe this," Steve said in outrage. "He could be dying."

"Who?" Whitney asked him. "What are you talking about?"

"My prints!" Steven yelled.

"I told you!" Whitney shouted. "All those weird chemicals splashed him good. He probably has no skin left now."

"I'm going to puke," Adam said, starting to look green.

"Pussy," Whitney snorted, walking from the room. "This never happened."

Adam and Steve looked at each other and Adam quickly ran to puke in Steve's bathroom.

Whitney chuckled, finding porn on the television.

~*~

Steve couldn't go to sleep. He could still hear Dustin's painful screams in his ears. They were driving him crazy. Did Whitney not have a soul?

He got out of bed and snuck out his window. He had to go and see what really happened to Dustin. Maybe, if he was still alive, he could explain, and no charged would be pressed.

"Shit," he hissed when his foot slipped out of his flip-flop. "Damn things."

He got onto his bike and rode off into the night, praying that Dustin was all right and unharmed. He didn't want to go to prison for murder. He knew what prison men would do to fine pieces of ass like him.

~*~

Adam turned off his television and just sat there on his bed in the dark. He looked over at the bright red numbers on his alarm clock. It was three in the morning.

He couldn't close his eyes. Every time he did, he saw that thing biting Dustin. His screams still echoed in his ears. There was no way he could still be alive. That thing had looked deadly and the ground had swallowed him.

But, he had to make sure. Prison didn't sound like fun at all.

~*~

The greenhouse in Dustin's backyard was deathly silent when Steve carefully stepped inside. He shined his flashlight around to see if he couldn't find the power switch. He found it soon enough and turned it on.

He immediately sat the flashlight down and held onto his baseball bat tightly. If that snake thing showed its ugly face, it was going to be one dead snake thing.

He slowly made his way over to where Dustin had sunk into the earth. He gazed down to see that there was green and pink lights shining through all the vines and colorful blossoms. It was probably from all the chemicals mixing with each other.

"Dustin?" He called down, being careful not to fall in. "Dustin!"

"Steve?" A voice asked from behind, making him spin around with a surprised yelp. He swung the bat.

"Hold it!" Adam yelled, ducking away, almost getting his head bashed in. "It's me!"

"Shit!" Steven hissed, putting a large hand over his hammering heart. "Why don't you just give me a fucking heart attack?"

"Sorry," Adam told him, looking around with nervous eyes. "Is he down there?"

"I think so," Steve said in a hushed voice. "Go get my flashlight off the table over there," he pointed with the bat.

Adam quickly walked over and took it. He brought it back over and began shining it down, while Steve kept a lookout for that creepy snake thing. This shit was fucking scary. All these plants were freaking him the hell out. It was like they knew what had happened here and they wanted to punish them for it.

"I think I see something moving," Adam said, making Steve look back down.

"Dustin!" He yelled, only to shriek when the snake thing jumped up at the both of them from out of the glowing hole.

"Kill it!" Adam yelled, jumping backwards as Steve swung the bat with all his muscular might. "Kill the motherfucker!"

The snake blossom hissed and then splattered with green sludge when the bat struck it. The creature fell the ground, making a pitiful whine, and was dead.

All was silent.

"Um," Adam suddenly said. "What is that?"

His answer was the mild shaking of the earth under their feet. The two of them stumbled backwards and Steve fell out of his flip-flops when vines sprang up from the hole before them.

Glowing green and shimmering pink lights seemed to fill the dark void as a giant blossom shot straight up out of the hole. The vines were moving like that of deadly serpents and the blood red flower opened, revealing the butterfly within.

Adam and Steve just stood there, gawking at the naked god before them. They didn't know what the hell to think. Where the hell was Dustin?

This guy's long hair was the color of a deep red rose and his skin was the shade of white petals. His whole body was white as snow and smooth as ice.

"Dustin?" Steve whispered.

Molten green eyes snapped open and the glow slowly vanished from them, revealing clear emerald orbs. Those jewels were looking right at the two of them. His face was glacial.

"Thank God you're all right," Adam said in relief.

"Adam and Steve," the vision spoke in a light, airy voice. His sinfully luscious lips smiled viciously. "You're trespassing in my forbidden garden."

"We came back to see if you were all right," Steve said in quick defense, suddenly wishing he had kept quiet for some reason. "Are you all right?"

The vines were coiling and curling under Dustin's flawless white feet as if they were each waiting for some command. Those dewy red lips smirked with seduction. "You two deserve an award for what you have done here," he said as the vines secretly sealed off the exit behind the two of them.

"We do?" Adam asked in some confusion.

Steve felt like he was about to piss himself.

"Oh, yes," Dustin said, seeing his dead creation lying beside Steve's bare foot. "You two fools shall now receive all that you had had coming for years now!"

Both Adam and Steve were totally caught off guard when the vines suddenly had them by their necks, lifting them both several inches off their thrashing feet. The two of them gagged and sputtered for air, dancing on air in circles as they kicked their legs, fighting with the vines.

Dustin laughed as he watched them buck and thrash about. "Make them dance, babies!"

He turned his slender back on the swinging fools in order to admire himself in the glass. His skin was so flawless and his lustrous hair fell about his gorgeous face in crimson abundance. He smelled and looked absolutely divine. There wasn't a single freckle on his entire body. They were gone.

He could hear the very voice of the green and it was music to his ears. It was the many voices of Mother Nature. The plants now moved and grew to be near to him. He could hear their sweet little voices and each one was positively beautiful.

"Rosebud," he smiled and the flowers blossomed at his feet as he walked over to her. "Did those nasty homo sapiens hurt you?"

Her shimmering voice told him no.

"Good," he said, turning back to see two corpses swinging back at him. Their eyes were bulging from their sockets and their thick tongues were protruding from their gaping mouths. What had once been two handsome faces were now ugly and distorted with death.

"Men," he sighed, looking at the thick wet stains on the fronts of their bulging crotches, going down their wet pant legs. "Why do they have to make such messes when they die?"

He threw his head back and howled with laughter. Flowers burst into toxic bloom all around him at the sound, covering the stench of voided colons with sweet poison.

**To Be Continued…**

Note:

Dear Readers,

I will be rewriting this story. So many things have changed with the plot. Please, review and tell me what you think. It will be darker and deeper than before.

Flora


	2. Chapter One

The Gospel of the Green

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its amazing characters. I also do not own the idea of Poison Ivy. She is one of my favorite villains of all time.

Summary: A young botanist is attacked in his greenhouse, resulting in a near fatal accident and he later sees Smallville ripe for the greening. He just so happens to sink his poisonous thorns into Clark Kent's naughty bits as well. Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP

Chapter One

Chloe pulled up in front of Dustin's rather large home in her cute little green bug, parking off to the side where a great oak tree stood tall and proud. She glanced over at Clark, who had apparently fallen asleep during the ride over. An evil twinkle sparkled in her eyes and she began to scream at the top of her lungs, honking the horn.

The farmboy's blue eyes snapped open and he threw out his large hands, waiting for the impending collision. He suddenly snapped his head to the side with a hiss, looking at her with really wide eyes. He released the breath he had been holding in a slow whoosh of anger.

She snorted at the look on his face and then proceeded to howl with laughter. His angry face was priceless. She had to lean back in her seat and hold her stomach it hurt so badly. That had been one of the funniest things ever. He was so easy to scare and it was glorious.

"That was so not funny!" He growled, angrily removing his seatbelt with a sharp click, turning his scowling face away from her.

"Oh, come on, Clark," she snickered and then burst out laughing at him again. "You know you love me."

"I'm not speaking with you," he said, opening his door and getting out of the little car. His knees had been up around his neck.

~*~

He stood up and closed the door to the car with a controlled slam. That had really scared him. She should know better than to pull crap like that on him. What if he had accidentally used his powers in front of her? Well, that really wouldn't be her fault. Eh, yeah, yeah it would be.

"Wow," he said, following the giggling blond up the stone sidewalk. "Talk about having a green thumb."

There were flowers all over the place. There were large rose bushes with big red blossoms. They were all dewy and smelled sweeter than some god's paradise. He saw lush ivy mixed with jasmine and honeysuckle. They were creeping along the sides of the large house and around the stone white pillars.

"Yeah," Chloe said. He could hear the awe in her voice. "Just smell those roses."

"They're even prettier than my mom's," he said and then quickly coughed at the goof he had just made. "And don't you dare tell her I said that."

She laughed at him and hopped up onto the porch, ringing the doorbell. "All the more ammo to abuse you with, my dear."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so mean to me."

"Am not," she told him, ringing the doorbell again. "You're just so much fun to pick on, that's all."

Clark walked around the porch in order to take a closer look at the creeping vines. They looked as though they were actually creeping. He cocked his head to the side and was about to ask Chloe if that was something normal, only to hear her sudden gasp.

"Dustin," she said, sounding really surprised to see him. "Hi."

Why was she so surprised to see him? This was the guy's house. Blondes…

He turned around and his azure eyes nearly popped right out of their pretty sockets. What the hell?

"Hey, guys," Dustin smiled, leaning out the open door. "I wasn't expecting you to be so early."

He was wearing a pair of low-rider jeans. They were faded and had holes in the knees. The bright green t-shirt he had on hugged his slim torso like a glove. It showed off, revealing just how slender his physique truly was. But, it wasn't only the change in style that had the farmboy gawking. It was his overall physical transformation.

His skin was so white it looked creamier than cold milk. He didn't have a single freckle in sight and Clark knew he had no makeup on. His skin glowed from the inside out. What in the world had happened to him?

The wild color of his long hair was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Those silky strands looked like something only to be found in the dark heart of some tropical rainforest. His eyes were the luminous color of lime peels. They were so bright and beautiful. They were startling and stunning. Hell, he was beautiful. Who knew that such wild beauty had hidden tame under dorky clothes and behind thick glasses?

"Hi," he managed to say after picking his bottom jaw up off the porch. "You look…nice."

The redhead grinned. "It's amazing what a trip to Metropolis can do for a guy's appearance, huh?"

"Is this why you weren't at school today?" Chloe asked, smiling big and bright. She looked sort of doe-eyed.

"Yes," Dustin said, holding his shapely hands up in surrender. "Please, don't out me to the press."

Chloe started laughing and Clark was looking at the guy's teeth. They were so white and those lips looked so dewy, so soft. He suddenly bit his bottom lip, feeling a little light headed. What the hell was wrong with him? He was looking at a guy for crying out loud. But, what would they feel like when pressed against his? Damn it!

"We brought you your homework," he quickly said, stepping up with the goofiest grin on his goofy face. "And to come by and take those pictures."

Those radiant green eyes sparkled with such allure. "Why don't you both come in then?"

"Thanks," Chloe said and the redhead held the door open for them both.

"Would you two care for something to drink?" Dustin asked, leading the way through the house. It was big on the outside, and it was sure as hell big on the inside. There were so many potted plants, too. "Mom keeps the fridge stocked full with all kinds of fruity beverages."

"Sure," Clark said. "Do you have any pomegranate juice?" He was on a new kick and blamed it all on his mom. She had brought home the tasty fruit last week, and he couldn't seem to stop popping the juicy seeds. They were like crack.

Dustin nodded his head, making his abundant hair bounce in the warm light. It was really shiny. "Take a seat at the table," he offered, gesturing with a graceful hand. "And would you like anything to drink as well, Chloe?"

"I'm fine, but thank you," she said, looking about. "I've never seen so many beautiful plants in all my life."

"Thank you," Dustin said, pouring a rather large glass full of dark pomegranate juice. "Do you know the myth behind pomegranates, Clark?"

"It has to do with Greek mythology, right?" He asked.

Dustin nodded. "Hades, God of the Underworld tricked the beautiful daughter of the Earth Goddess Demeter into eating three of the seeds belonging to the pomegranate, so she could never truly leave him all alone in his lonely world of mists and shadows."

"Ah, Persephone," Clark said. "I do remember that. That's why we have winter, right?"

Again, Dustin nodded his head, handing Clark his cold beverage. Their fingers slightly brushed across the other. It was a most subtle caress, but Clark felt it nonetheless. It was like a small shock. He fought really hard not to blush. "Enjoy," Dustin told him.

"Right," Clark quickly said, pushing over some papers. "Here is your homework."

"Thank you, Clark," he said, picking them up, flipping through them. "Wow, I did miss a lot."

Chloe nodded. "You're really going to have to suck up to Mr. Baker. He was in a really foul mood today. I don't know if he is going to allow anyone to make up that quiz on Macbeth."

Dustin tucked a rose red curl behind a pale ear. "I'm sure he can make a small allowance."

Clark was feeling a little more lightheaded and he had never felt like this before, except for when there was kryptonite around. The only difference is that he didn't feel any of the stabbing pain all over his body. His veins didn't feel dry and on fire. What was wrong with him? He took a quick drink of the sweet tasting goodness.

"So," Chloe said, batting her eyelashes. "Where is this lovely specimen you have been bragging about for ages?"

Clark looked up from his yummy drink.

"He is out in the greenhouse," Dustin said, walking around the table. His movements were so fluid, so graceful. He moved as though he were the wind blowing through fragrant bushes. "How about the two of you just sit here and I'll go get him for you?"

"I would very much love to see the inside of your greenhouse," Chloe said, starting to rise to her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I would love for you to as well, Chloe," Dustin told her, frowning terribly. "But, I had a little accident last night and spilled fertilizer all over the floor."

"You mean?" Chloe asked, pinching her nose with her fingers.

Dustin nodded. "It really stinks in there."

"We shall await you here then," she told him, looking at Clark. "I'm so not ruining these new shoes. I lost two pair just last week."

Dustin laughed and headed for the door. His laughter made Clark want to blush all over again.

~*~

He walked out the backdoor and closed it behind him, leaning back against it. That had been far too close for comfort. He wasn't sure if Venus was done eating her treats. The last thing he wanted was for those two to see a hand sticking out of his baby's snapping maws.

He made his way across the backyard and couldn't help but smile as flowers sprang up from his footsteps. It was absolutely amazing how his thoughts were able to manipulate the dormant seeds in the earth. His will was capable of commanding all manner of plant life to move and do his bidding with a mere thought. He had spent all night practicing and studying himself under a microscope.

It turned out that his blood had been replaced with aloe and his skin with chlorophyll. He was going to have to be very careful because he noticed that his skin was starting to turn a golden green just by being out in the sunlight. He was like a plant now, feeding off the rays of the yellow sun. The moment he stepped out of the sun, his skin became a creamy smooth white that glowed with its own inner light.

He opened the door to his garden and smiled as all his babies began to move to be near him. He sent gentle thoughts to them all and they seemed to just creep and curl across the floor and the glass ceiling.

He glanced over at his now giant Venus flytrap, seeing a large bare foot sticking out of its slowly closing maws. Well, that would have just been dandy if the two of them had walked in and seen that. At least his girl had managed to devour those two football dicks without complaint at all. In fact, she loved the taste of human flesh. All he had to do was strip them of their soiled clothes and they were good to go. He couldn't wait to make Whitney pay. His death was going to be slow and painful. He was going to make that little fool pay for all the years of abuse and torment. His blood was on his hands.

"Golly, Dustin," he said in a mock of Clark's voice. "That sure is some unusual plant food you got there."

He picked up his specimen and told all his babies to behave themselves. He had guests and he liked them very much.

~*~

"Wow," Chloe said, taking another picture. "What is this called again?"

"I call it a sea orchid," Dustin told her, touching the glass, making its violet petals open and glow in the salt water solution. "Isn't he handsome?"

Clark was standing right beside him. "Have you given him a name?"

Dustin looked up at him. "I named him Proteus."

"Well, Proteus is going to win first place for sure," Chloe said, snapping some more shots of the wonderful plant. "You're going to get so many scholarships."

"Do you think so?" Dustin asked. He was still looking at Clark, who looked like he wanted to touch his blooming orchid.

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe asked, snorting. "Everyone else has done lame models of dinosaurs and vinegar smelling volcanic eruptions."

"Hey!" Clark suddenly snapped, glaring blue meteors at her. "You shut your face and leave my erupting volcano alone."

"The only reason why you're doing it, Clark," she said, punching him in the shoulder, "is because you enjoy adding the apple vinegar to the baking soda."

"And I enjoy yelling for all my little dinosaurs to run before they get eaten by red fizz," he added just for spite.

Dustin bit his bottom lip. He looked as if he were about to snort. So, Clark imitated one of the dinosaurs dying. Chloe hit him again.

"You can touch him if you want to, Clark," Dustin said, gently removing the glass top from the container. "It's not going to hurt him."

"Really?" Clark asked, already rolling up his flannel sleeve.

Dustin smiled. "Go ahead."

Clark did and he was amazed at how smooth and soft the petals were. The orchid was glowing with beautiful violet lights and it felt as though it was actually alive in every sense of the word. Not just floating about, looking like some pretty bauble, but truly alive in some strange way. It was almost as if it had thoughts of its own.

He took notice that Dustin had moved a little closer to him and he began to feel somewhat dizzy again. There was something about the way Dustin looked, the way he smelled, and it was all so painfully intoxicating.

"Are you all right?" Dustin asked, suddenly putting the back of his smooth palm to his forehead. "You look a little flushed and you feel warm, Clark."

"Oh, I'm fine," he lied, wanting to move away, but really liked the feel of that cool hand on his hot flesh. "I just got a little dizzy. That's all."

What the hell was he thinking? Dustin was a guy for crying out loud. How could he like the feel of his soft hand touching him? This was so not right.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, setting her expensive camera down on the table. "Your face does look a little red, Clark."

"Would you like some water?" The redhead asked him. "It might make you feel better."

Clark couldn't take his eyes off him. His breath was so sweet. His skin was so smooth and flawless. He had no pores. That hair of his was so lush and abundant. How could a guy smell so good?

"Clark?" Chloe asked in concern, taking him by the arm. "Perhaps I should take you home."

"Perhaps that would be best," Dustin said, taking hold of Clark's other arm. "I shall help you to your car."

Clark fought with all his might to keep his mouth shut. For some unexplainable reason, he simply wanted to just jump the smaller man and kiss him madly on those damnable red lips of his. The way his body moved, the way he looked, the way he talked, the way he felt under his hand, he wanted to strip him down and ravish him utterly and completely. He wanted to throw his head back and howl like a wolf as he fucked his brains out and lick him to the asylum.

_What the hell are you thinking, you big dumb alien? We're talking about a guy here, a very pretty guy, a very beautiful guy, a very…oh, me so horny right now._

"Clark," Chloe said in a really loud voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. She blew her hair out of her eyes. "You're heavy. Move your big feet."

"Right," he grinned, rolling his heated eyes, as they got up to the car.

"I hope you get to feeling better, Clark," Dustin told him, closing the door, and stepped away from the car. "Thanks for bringing me my homework."

"Thanks for the pictures," Chloe waved from the other side of the vehicle before getting in.

"I enjoyed it," Dustin smiled brightly. "I can't wait to pick up an addition of _The Torch_ tomorrow."

Clark put his head back, fighting to clear it. What was wrong with him?

"Hold on, Clark," Chloe told him. "I'll get you home."

~*~

Dustin watched them drive out of sight and cocked his head to the side. He gazed over at the large branches on the giant oak tree. They were growing and moving closer to him.

"Hmm," he spoke to it. "I wonder what all that was about?"

The branches moved around him. They lifted him up into the air, so he could watch the little green bug driving down the road. He wondered what the two of them were discussing with each other.

He put a finger to his mouth. He had some more tests to run. Something about his new state of being had obviously affected Clark in some way, but not Chloe. The only thing that had really affected Chloe was the way he looked. Something must have affected Clark on a much deeper level. He just had to find out what that level was.

~*~

Chloe was feeling really nervous as she was driving Clark back to the farm. Had Clark or Dustin noticed how she had almost lost control of her willpower right there in front of them? She was almost happy that Clark had fallen suddenly ill. It gave her the perfect excuse to get the hell out of there. She had wanted to jump the gorgeous redhead and have her way with him.

She turned on the air conditioner, because she was starting to sweat. It had been so hard fighting the near irresistible urge to just drop Clark on his ass of steel and attack Dustin's mouth with her own. She had wanted to wrap her arms around that beautiful man and kiss him until she or he passed out from oxygen starvation. The only other person she had ever felt this strongly about was Clark himself. She glanced over at her sick friend, seeing that he as staring wide-eyed out the window at all the trees they were passing by.

"Hey," she said, noticing quickly that her voice was a little hoarse. She cleared it with a quick cough. "Are you feeling all right over there?"

Clark slowly rolled his head over. "A little bit."

~*~

He was doing a lot better now that he was away from that seductively dewy red mouth that had been screaming to be plundered for all the sweetness it was worth. It had been frightening how his emotions had almost gotten the best of him. He had not wanted to leave and something deep down inside of him had wanted to smack Chloe through the nearest wall for suggesting that they do so. He had wanted to pull Dustin into his steel grip and sniff him like a rose before biting.

His boys down under felt as though they were boiling in a pot. The way that smaller frame had felt under him as Dustin helped him to the car had been wonderful. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to rub his aching rod through his jeans. He was feeling so tight down there that it was beginning to hurt really bad.

_What would Chloe have to say about that, you big dumb alien?_

What was he going to do? How was he going to explain this crazy if anyone asked? Why should they ask? He wasn't into guys. So, why would anyone ask him if he was?

His balls felt like they were boiling in his pants. Chloe was going to have to drive faster.

He leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. It was always easier to get control of himself in situations like this if he pictured Lex's dad in a tight black thong, twirling a hot pink parasol, singing _If I Was A Rich Man_.

He hadn't meant to start laughing out loud. Just the thought of Lex's dad looking like that simply cracked him the hell up. If only he could catch Lionel in a situation like that. Oh, the prick would never be able to bully Lex ever again. He would videotape it and give it to Lex for loads of blackmailing purposes. He knew that such things were wrong, but for Lex, he was willing to make a tiny allowance.

"What's so funny over there?" Chloe asked.

"Lionel," he said, chuckling out loud again. He almost had tears in his eyes. Oh, it would be so damn funny.

"And why on earth do you find him funny?" She asked him in all seriousness.

"Just picture him in a black thong, twirling a pink parasol, singing _If I Was A Rich Man_," he told her.

She snorted and then pulled the car over on the curb, putting it in park. "And why in the world would you be picturing something as whacked out as that?"

"Well," Clark said, quickly thinking up a truth. "He is always picking on Lex and I just thought it would be really funny if I could catch him doing something like that in the privacy of his own office for blackmailing purposes."

"Clark," she deadpanned. "I seriously think Lex is becoming a bad influence."

"Don't you start that," Clark said. "I hear that enough from my dad."

"I think I have a crush on Dustin!" The blond blurted out.

That stopped him cold in his tracks and he felt his cock deflate like a balloon, thankfully without the noise. "What?"

She bit her lip. "I'm crushing on him."

"Why?" He asked, suddenly realizing his voice sounded very chilly.

"Not a clue," she told him. "Yeah, I do. He's hot as fire. He gives me flowers all the time. Who knew such a sex god was slumbering in the guise of Super Dork?"

Clark felt his eyes burn with sudden jealousy. "You can't have him."

Chloe cocked her head to the side, making her neck pop. "Huh?"

_YOU STUPID ALIEN! YOU SO DID NOT JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD! OH MY GOD!_

"Umm," he quickly said, looking around, suddenly feeling as though he had just exposed himself as a freak of nature. He grabbed his stomach. "Oh, the pain! I think I'm dying!"

She punched him in the arm again. "What do you mean I can't have him?"

_DAMN!_

Now it was his turn to bite his bottom lip. He didn't know what the hell to say. Should he try to explain? Should he just up and run the hell away? Running away looked like a really good option because she looked pissed the hell off. He was fast enough. There was no way she could catch him if he took off running.

"Wow," she finally said, shaking her head. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not gay!" He hissed, suddenly feeling himself blush furiously. "He's just not good enough for you. That's all."

"Uh huh, now look here," she giggled. "I'm not sure if Dustin swings your way."

"Swings my way?" He asked in confusion, suddenly flaring his nostrils. "I'm not gay!"

"I'm playing with you, Clark," she said, leaning over next to him. "So what if you're bisexual."

"I'm not a…" he was about to yell, but then asked in a soft voice. "Bisexual?"

"You know," she was about to say but Clark put his hand over her loud mouth.

"I know what it means," he hissed.

"You know I love you," she grinned, removing his hand. "And you don't have a choice but to love me back."

He looked at her. "You're not mad at me?"

"Dustin is not a prize, Clark," she said, playing with the wheel. "We can just find out what team he's playing for."

"And just how do we go about doing that?" Clark asked her. "You know I trip and fall flat on my face whenever Lana comes around." It was mostly because of that damn necklace she wore. That girl wore a piece of the meteor that killed her parents. How morbid was that?

"I knew it!" She said, poking him on the tip of his nose as if he were a bad puppy. "I knew you liked him like that. You're not sick. You're all hot and bothered by sexy."

Clark fought really hard not to let his eyes glow ruby red. She had tricked him. She was always doing mean stuff like this to him. He crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest in a loud huff, knowing it was childish, but he didn't give a damn at the moment.

"Well," he said as she began to drive again. "How do we go about doing this?"

"We flirt with him," she told him.

His eyes narrowed into molten blue slits. "And just how in the hell do I do that?"

~*~

Dustin couldn't believe it. Well, actually he could. He had proof. It turned out that he had been right about his hypothesis. It was his breath and his hair that contained spores that could warm people's blood to the point of sexual desires for him. He was literally breathing out pheromones. No wonder Clark had warmed to his touch and presence. But, how come Chloe had not? These should have the same affect on either sex.

"Hmm, what do you think?" He asked, glancing over at the young mailman. He had died sometime ago from a deadly kiss. It turned out that his lips were pure venom. Just one little peck from his dewy red lips and the kisser was doomed to die a very quick and painful death. The revelation had almost made him want to cry. He would never be able to kiss anyone without killing them.

He had also examined the body of the mailman to see that he had scratched the guy on the arm as well. The slashes had turned a very deadly green. The guy's arm was literally rotting off. If he was to so much as scratch someone with his nails, it could kill them as well.

"I'm poison," he whispered, looking at his glossy nails, pursing his petal soft lips.

He lost his balance and suddenly felt himself falling, only to be caught by plants that magically sprouted from the earth to support him. He just let them hold him in their scented embraces as he tried to soothe himself.

Beautiful blossoms burst into bloom all around him in hopes to cheer him up. He smiled, caressing their lustrous petals. The roots and vines lifted him up, forming a floral bed for him to lounge upon. He rolled over onto his side, his thoughts turning deadly.

He was going to make Whitney pay for this. He was going to make him pay for all the torment and abuse he had caused him and his plants. His blood and theirs was on that bastard's hands.

He raised his arms and the roots suddenly grew into giants as a red blossom cocooned him. The blossom shattered through the glass roof of the greenhouse, sprouting up into the sunlight. It slowly opened its luscious petals and Dustin lifted his golden green arms to the glorious rays.

"Those who have no respect for Mother Nature shall answer to me!"

The song of the green world filled his ears and he lounged there in the glowing sunlight, absorbing the energy he needed. He was nature's arm, her will. Hell, if he had a large set of tits and a vagina, he'd be Mother Nature.

The blossom lifted him up higher and higher as he stripped off his clothing, so every naked inch of his divine body could be touched by the loving warmth of Father Sun.

"Prepare yourselves, citizens of Smallville," he laughed, throwing his glowing golden-green arms wide open in glee. "For you shall all soon bow before The Gospel of the Green."

His eyes shimmered with power and his crimson locks coiled and slithered about his beautiful face like poisonous vipers.

**To Be Continued…**

Please **review** and tell me what you think. I really love this story and I will be solely focusing on it for the next few months. So, **review** if you want more. I love **review**s.

Flora.


	3. Chapter Two

The Gospel of the Green

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its amazing characters. I also do not own the idea of Poison Ivy. She is one of my favorite villains of all time.

Summary: A young botanist is attacked in his greenhouse, resulting in a near fatal accident and he later sees Smallville ripe for the greening. He just so happens to sink his poisonous thorns into Clark Kent's naughty bits as well. Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP

Chapter Two

"Get out of my way!" Whitney snarled, pushing Clark aside. "Losers like you should be at the back of the line anyway!"

"Hey!" Clark snapped, stumbling backwards into Pete, quickly catching his balance. "You could have hurt someone."

"Screw you, Kent," Whitney smiled just like a prick, picking up his class ring, leaving without so much as giving another glance back.

"He is such a jerk," Pete said, stepping up to the table with Clark right beside him. "You could just…you know, a little bit."

"Using _That Which We Do Not Speak Of In Public Places _would be wrong," Clark told him as the kind looking lady handed him his class ring. "Just because he's a jerk doesn't mean I have to be a Super Jerk."

Pete snorted. "I would _so_ teach him a lesson."

Clark opened the little black box and looked at his class ring. It was awesome and he had paid for it himself, even though his dad hadn't wanted him to. The stone in the yellow gold was so very red. It was really shiny.

"Well," Pete said, looking it over as well. "Try it on and see if it fits, Clark."

Clark slid the ring onto his finger and suddenly started to feel really, really good for some odd reason. Nobody saw the flash of heat run scarlet through his veins and how his eyes burned ruby only for a second.

"I have to get to gym," Pete told him. "I will see you later."

Clark smiled and waved him off. "Bye."

He needed to go see Chloe, but he decided that he needed a change of clothes first. Flannel was just too plain and wasn't showing off how truly awesome he was feeling.

~*~

Chloe was seated at her computer desk, typing away on an article, only to look up when Clark came sauntering in. He was late. He was never this late-late and he was dressed to kill something. She couldn't help but look the edible farmboy's rock hard body over. He looked sweet enough to lick and crunch seven licks later.

"Hi," he said, giving her a wolfish grin, taking a seat at his own desk, putting his large feet up.

"I really like the new look," she said, fingers dying on the keyboard. "Are you going Goth?"

"I would be their God." He leaned back in his chair, making himself more comfortable and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position, giving her a most devilish smile. "What are you typing?"

"Two football players have gone missing," she told him, looking back at her screen.

"Two?" He asked.

"Adam Cox and Steve Anderson," she answered.

"Do you have any leads?" He asked.

His tone of voice kind of threw her. He sounded kind of _spooky_. It was like he didn't really give a damn one way or the other.

"None," she told him. "Their parents called the police, but nothing has turned up so far."

"Is that so?" He said.

"Except," she told him, cocking a brow. "Their bikes are missing."

"Have you spoken with Whitney?" He asked, getting up to loom over her shoulder like a dark shadow. "The three of them hang out a lot."

Chloe was thrown by the way he was walking. There was so much pride, confidence and poise in the way he moved.

"Why not ask him?" He asked her.

"That's a really good idea," she said, pushing print with a swift click of the mouse. "You get on that."

"Right," he said, strolling from the room.

She caught a soft whiff of his cologne. It smelled so crisp, so clean. When the hell did he start wearing cologne and expensive cologne at that?

~*~

The front doors to the school swung open and all who looked were instantly blinded by the brilliant sun as a redhead came walking in, looking absolutely radiant. He walked down the long hall with reptilian grace and all his peers seemed to dart away like fish. Their lips were moving as if on mute and their eyes were really wide. It was like they couldn't tell if he was the real deal or just a figment of their walking wet dreams.

His wild mane was tied back in a splendid ponytail, showing off the smooth curves of his stunning face. The pants he had on were dark and slashed in all the right places, revealing flawless white flesh. His bright green t-shirt hugged his torso like a silk glove, letting everyone see how gloriously thin he truly was.

All seemed to remain perfectly silent as his emerald green orbs took in their surroundings and they quickly enough spotted their prey moving in the opposite direction. A venomous smile brightened his beautiful face and he turned back around with a whispering hiss. The dumb blond was here and all he needed now was for an opportune moment to present itself. Then, he would strike like a lethal dose of poison being pushed through a bitch's veins.

"Mr. Thorn," an authoritative voice said, sounding with much surprise. "You are late."

"Principal Kwan," Dustin said, turning around, blowing his magic spores into the older man's face. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I am just fine," Kwan said, beginning to look just a little too hot under the collar. "But…you…school hours…did you do something to your hair?"

The redhead snickered wickedly and was about to answer him, when a rather dusky voice came from behind him.

"Principal Kwan," the deep voice said just as the bell began to ring for second period. "I was walking by the bathroom upstairs and I could smell lots of cigarette smoke."

Kwan's face began to sweat and Dustin turned around, finding that the wolfish voice belonged to none other than Clark Kent. He looked all dark and golden in all that black he had on. The guy looked good enough to devour.

"Those damn smokers," Principal Kwan hissed under his breath, turning sharply. "I'll teach them to puff their lungs full of cancer on school property."

Dustin waved after the silly little monkey and turned back to the farmboy. "Thank you for getting me out of that little mess."

The taller teen smirked. "He's a real ass."

Dustin snorted and leaned back to stand against the cool surface of the metal locker, crossing his slender arms across his chest. He angled his chin, so he was looking up at him with a seductive grin.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Clark?" He asked, playing with his long ponytail.

"Yes," Clark answered. His teeth were very white and very straight. His canines looked really sharp. "But, that's not all I do with my mouth either."

Dustin cocked his head to the side. "Is that so?"

Clark leaned in closer and Dustin could smell his alien scent. It was crisp, dark and encompassing.

"Oh, yeah," Clark told him, licking his bottom lip with a bright red tongue.

Dustin quickly put his pale hands up on the bigger teen's broad chest in order to halt his advancement. Clark felt so hard and solid. He was being most careful with his nails. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friend. Clark was always being his knight in shining armor.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, gently cupping his bone white cheek with a powerful golden hand. "Am I frightening you?"

"Not at all," Dustin told him. His own voice was becoming lighter and husky. He wanted to suddenly wrap his vines around Clark and do some really naughty things to him. He was thinking about roses and all the dirty things he could have them do to Clark.

_Come into my garden, you big strong man you._

He let Clark play with his ponytail. "I love your new hair color," the dark headed teen told him. "It compliments your luminous skin and your brilliant eyes."

Dustin had to control himself. He couldn't allow Clark to kiss him. It would tear him apart if he was to accidentally kill someone who was always nice to him.

"Thank you," he said, wondering where this wild man had suddenly come from. The Clark Kent he knew was far too bashful and awkward to ever be so bold as to come onto a guy like this. Thank the Green the hallway was clear of any gossiping eyes. Speaking of which, was Clark's blue eyes tinged with red?

It saddened him just a little bit. There was no way these could be Clark's true feelings. The farmboy had never come onto him before when he had been "normal" for all these years. The only reason why Clark was doing this now was because of the…

Wait! He wasn't using his magic spores right now. There was no shimmering pink mist coming out of his mouth at the moment.

_Does this mean Clark really has some kind of feelings for me?_

"Come with me," Clark said, taking him by the hand, leading him down the hallway.

Dustin almost hissed because he was terrified that such a quick movement on Clark's part would get him scratched. He was venomous poison. One little scratch, one tiny peck on the lips, and a person was good as dead.

"Where are we going?" Dustin asked, letting Clark lead him through the school. "We do have class, Clark."

"Screw class," Clark said, turning his head, giving him a wolfish grin. "We have to go and see someone."

"And who might that be?" He asked, wondering why Clark was leading him towards _The Torch_.

"Chloe!" Clark called out, strolling in with his prize in hand. "Dustin's mine!"

~*~

Dustin gazed around with vibrant eyes and fought not to snort when Clark muttered "shit" under his breath. Chloe wasn't at her desk. The office was empty and the Clark he knew would never mutter such a word in a million years. Who in the world was this mysterious stranger all dressed in black?

"I'm yours?" The redhead asked, chuckling in question.

He softly gasped when the dark headed teen spun around, having him in his powerful arms faster than a god's eye could blink. The two of them were so close Dustin could feel the heat radiating from the taller teen's muscular body.

Glowing blue orbs, tinged with a hint of sparkling ruby were burning into his and Clark's voice was a deep predatory growl. Dustin breathed into his face and Clark squeezed him. "Mine," he said.

The redhead's eyes glazed over in molten pleasure. Clark was so strong and it was rather frightening. It would take a redwood to separate them. Was he too strong to be normal? Gods, his hands are so big.

Clark gently nuzzled his smooth cheek with his own and sniffed his silky locks. Dustin knew that his pheromones were slowly driving Clark wild with desire. He could tell just by the way Clark was holding him that he was getting rather achingly hard. He could feel it.

"No," Dustin suddenly said with a tremendous sadness, quickly turning his face to the side, causing Clark's lips to bless his moth white cheek instead. He wanted to physically scream because he wanted to kiss Clark with all the lust he was feeling and couldn't do it. He was terrified to even touch him for fear of scratching him. He had tried to cut his glossy nails before coming to school, but they just kept growing back, even more beautiful and deadlier. They looked to be sharper than razors now.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked in concern, kissing his pale throat, which sent shivers racing down his straight spine.

"I'm not ready for that first kiss just yet," he answered, stifling a soft moan as Clark tortured his left earlobe with pearly teeth.

"Ah," Clark grinned, gently pulling back, looking down at him. "You're a virgin. That's okay, me too."

Dustin very carefully rested a creamy smooth hand on Clark's golden arm. The muscle was very hard. He felt like stone heated under the sun. "I have class and so do you, Clark."

The taller teen took hold of his other hand, kissing it with brutal lips. "See you at lunch?"

Dustin would have blushed had he still been able to do such a thing, but since he no longer had blood flowing through his veins, he couldn't. "Outside?" He asked.

Clark put on a rather thoughtful face and shook his head. "The pool."

Dustin's brilliant eyes shimmered. "Okay."

Clark pecked him on the cheek and left the room without so much as glancing back. The redhead watched him leave and put his palm to his cheek, touching the spot where Clark's warm lips still lingered. He knew he was grinning like a damn fool, but he couldn't help it. He was just so damn happy.

"Oh, dear," he quickly gasped, looking around at the jungle his happiness had suddenly turned Chloe's office into. All of her little plants were growing all over the place, just to be near to him. He bit his bottom lip and began pushing them back. "Be good babies for daddy, okay…"

The flowering beauties obeyed without musical questions.

~*~

Whitney still couldn't believe that those two idiots had just up and vanished into thin air like they had. Where the hell were they? They had better not have gone to the fucking cops. Well, if they had already done that, he'd be in jail with them right now. He was so pissed. The team was going to suffer if they didn't show up soon.

"Mr. Thorn," Mr. Baker said with a sneer. "You're late."

Whitney's eyes begun to feel as if they had grown to the size of shiny silver dollars in his head.

_What the fuck? He was dead! He's alive? Adam? Steve? Fuck!_

"I'm so sorry," the spooky redhead pouted with full lips, haunting the doorway. "I had this _killer_ crick in my _neck_ earlier."

"Well, take your seat then," Mr. Baker said, clearing his throat. "Class has already begun."

"About the quiz I missed," that airy voice tickled the air with sweet smelling spice. "I was practically _dead_ yesterday and wondering if you would be so kind as to allow me to make it up?"

Whitney watched Mr. Baker begin to loosen his necktie. "Of course you may, Mr. Thorn." The guy's cheeks were rather red. What the hell was wrong with him? The teacher looked as though he were about to cream his pants.

"Thank you, Sir," the freak said, walking as if on air, taking the empty seat right beside the trembling quarterback.

"Why, Whitney," the ghost snickered, grinning at him with rather sharp teeth. "You're so pale. You look as though you've seen a demon."

Whitney almost yelped and quickly fought to regain his calm. He wasn't about to let this little bitch freak him the fuck out.

Mr. Baker cleared his throat several times, and all eyes begrudgingly turned back to him, except for the blondes. Whitney's fists were so tight in his lap his nails were digging into his palms. It was painful.

~*~

The green eyed monster just smiled and took his little notes like a good little student. Oh, he was going to get him. He was going to unleash his unbridled hatred like Demeter unleashed her sorrow upon the world when her daughter had been taken from her by the Lord of the Underworld. He wasn't about to let the douche affect his perfect grade point average either. So, he was simply going to kill the sonofabitch.

The blond raised his hand. It was trembling like an old man's.

"I have to go to the restroom."

"Of course you do," Mr. Baker said, and Dustin watched the blond murderer flee from the classroom.

"You can run, human," Dustin hissed like whispering silk across a cold tombstone, continuing to take flawless notes. "But there is nowhere above or below Mother Nature's green earth that you can hide from me."

~*~

Clark was sitting on a bleacher when he heard the double doors open to his left. It was just the nymph he had been waiting for. He could pinpoint that single heartbeat out of 2.6 billion.

His redheaded beauty came walking around the corner with a gentle smile on his ethereal face. He was absolutely radiant

"Did you change?" He asked, giving a playful pout as the smaller teen stepped up to him.

"I did," Dustin told him, posing just for him. He had changed his pants and his shirt. "What do you think? Green is the new red."

"Take it all off," Clark whispered, tugging on his shirt.

"Why, Clark Kent," he laughed out loud with a twang. "I do declare."

"Come on," Clark said, removing his own shirt, giving him a wink. "Let's get wet."

~*~

Dustin saw that he was barefoot when he stood up, and by all that was green, the dark headed teen's half naked body was beyond that of Roman Gods. Hell, he would make Ares and Apollo weep with jealousy.

He forced himself to look away and at the pool. There was chlorine in that water.

"I don't have a change of pants," he quickly told him.

Clark grinned, looming over him. "Yes you do. You changed out of your other ones you had on earlier, silly."

"No," Dustin said, shaking his head, making his hair bounce in the light. Each strand looked as though they had been beaten from the reddest ruby. "Anyone could just walk in on us and see, Clark."

"Hmm, you're right," he said, and green eyes watched him jog around the corner.

Dustin stood there and jumped when he heard a really weird noise. What the hell was that boy doing? Was that the sound metal made as it screamed?

"There," Clark said, strolling back around. "I've taken care of that little problem.

Green eyes blinked like twin eclipses. "What did you do?"

"I placed a steel rod through the door handles," Clark answered. "Now there is no getting them doors open on either side."

Dustin just looked at him, placing a hand on his cocked hip. "You're not kidding…"

"Nope," Clark said, taking off, diving head first into the blue water with a shimmering splash.

A slight chill ran down his spine. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

Clark came up, pushing his dark locks out of his eyes and waved at him. "Come on."

"I don't know how to swim," he quickly lied, slowly walking over.

"That's perfect," Clark said, swimming up to the edge. "You can hold onto me then." A large hand reached out, dripping with shiny droplets, tugging on his pant leg. "Come on in."

Dustin looked around and very slowly began to remove his shirt. Well, what did he care? This was going to be fun.

~*~

Clark drank the sight of him in as he watched him strip down before him. Dustin's slender body was so flawlessly perfect. For some odd reason, he wanted to taste, touch, and lick every inch of his white flesh. He was like an alabaster Hyacinthus. Now he understood why the Greek gods loved to sleep with beautiful men. There wasn't even a single freckle to be seen on that smooth white body.

~*~

Dustin stood above him in nothing but his green boxer shorts. He had made sure to wear them for some odd reason. He didn't know why. Some habits just died hard. He had.

"You're beautiful," Clark complimented, floating back as he lowered himself into the polluted water.

_Funny_, he thought to himself. _This water is not hurting me._

"Hold onto me," Clark said. "I can float for the both of us."

Dustin smiled, carefully wrapping his slender arms around his corded neck. "Like this?" He asked.

"Just like that," Clark smiled. "Why so timid?"

"Just to be difficult," He offered in amusement.

"I love a challenge," Clark said.

Dustin looked down so that his eyes were on Clark's broad chest. Did Clark really have feelings for him? Or, did Clark only like him like this because he was absolutely gorgeous now?

"What's wrong?" Clark asked as he floated on his back with the smaller teen on top of him. "You suddenly seem sad."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, holding on as Clark moved. The two of them were now eye level with each other. "Why do you like me?"

"Why?" Clark asked and then smiled. "You were shy, not outspoken. You were hiding yourself in the deep dark earth, too afraid to reach out for the sun. You reminded me of me."

His green eyes widened. How had Clark known about that? He had kept to himself. Was he so easy to read?

"Now," Clark said, leading him into the shallows. "You've blossomed into something wild and beautifully untamable."

"But, you have your friends," he told him. "You're never picked on."

"I do have my friends," Clark told him. "And I have been picked on, a lot. Whitney and his goons are always giving me a hard time."

Dustin felt a violent wave of wrath rush like lava through him. He was going to make that over-used condom pay all the more.

"I'm different," Clark continued. "I'm shy, clumsy, bashful, and tripping over walls that just aren't there."

Dustin fought not to snort. That was him all right.

"But," he said, gently caressing a smooth pale arm. It seemed to glow as if lit from the inside. "We're different now…stronger."

Dustin blinked. Did Clark suffer from multiple personalities? He really couldn't decide. Hell, he could control plants and her them talk. So, who was stranger?

"I like you," Dustin smiled, tracing his face with a cool finger.

"Me, too," Clark answered. "I don't know if I'm into guys or if I'm just into you."

"Would you have ever come onto me like this if I had not transformed myself?" He asked, knowing it was not by his doing at all.

"Probably not," Clark said and he could hear the complete honesty in his answer. "I think it took your transformation to make me realize and feel brave enough to admit to how I feel about my own budding sexuality."

The redhead didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he should feel proud or put down. It was a little bit of both.

"Can I kiss you now?" Clark asked, cocking his head to the side, giving him a lopsided grin.

The bell suddenly began to ring and Dustin thanked the gods for such wonderful timing. He was so happy and so very sad at the same time. Of course he wanted Clark to kiss him. He wanted Clark to kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

"You may," He told him, watching those blue eyes light up like Christmas lights. "But, on the cheek."

"You're really going to make me work for this," Clark said, cocking a dark brow. "Aren't you?"

Dustin hid his momentary sadness behind a brilliantly white smile. "Oh, yes."

"So be it," Clark said, kissing his cheek, and then promptly splashed him in his beautiful face.

To Be Continued…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	4. Chapter Three

The Gospel of the Green

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its amazing characters. I also do not own the idea of Poison Ivy. She is one of my favorite villains of all time.

Summary: A young botanist is attacked in his greenhouse, resulting in a near fatal accident and he later sees Smallville ripe for the greening. He just so happens to sink his poisonous thorns into Clark Kent's naughty bits as well. Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP

Chapter Three

_Your cruel device _

_Your blood, like ice _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

--Groove Coverage (Poison)

Whitney had his ass handed to him during an intense football practice. He was practically nothing without Adam and Steve being there guarding his backside. The senior players had knocked him flat on his back several times, flipping him twice. They were cutting him no slack whatsoever.

The blond was practically jumping at every little sound and every tiny shadow that caught his paranoid eyes. Dustin was alive and that meant Adam and Steve were not missing at all. They were more than likely rotting in a shallow ditch somewhere, being feasted on by bugs. There was probably no doubt about it. That little redheaded bitch had murdered them.

What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't go to the police. That little faggot was the one holding all the winning cards. His life was going to be ruined if that queer dropkicked the cat out of the bag.

There was only one option. He was simply going to have to kill the bitch and he was going to make fucking sure he stayed dead this time. He was going to chop him into little pieces and burn what was left over.

He made his way into the boy's locker room after all the other players were getting dressed to go home for the day. He didn't want to be in the showers with any of them at the moment. Not after the hell they had put him through out on the field. It was a real chore ignoring the insults being tossed his way.

But, how in the world was he going to pull it off? How the hell had that bitch managed to kill his two friends? They were twice his size and really strong. How the fuck was he going to get rid of him? All those poisons and toxins should have done him in. Hell, that stupid snake monster had bitten his goddamn throat out. How had he survived that? He had seen how that smoking ground had sucked him down into its deep darkness.

He even looked different, too. He looked like some Greek statue that belonged in a museum somewhere. Was he some kind of meteor freak now? Lana was always going on about what pains they were. Even that bitch reporter friend of Kent's wrote about them all the time. Maybe he could talk to them and hope they could find someway to protect him from the psycho.

He stripped down and walked into the shower room. It was empty, so he was all by himself. He now had the chance to have some time to himself and think about what it was he was going to have to do. Could Dustin prove that he had been in the greenhouse? Could he find Adam and Steve? Bodies would definitely incriminate the fucker.

He wiped sweat from his forehead and turned on the hot water. The heat and steam felt really good on his aching back and sore muscles. He massaged his arms and his neck, while the hot spray washed him clean. It felt really nice.

Where the hell was Lana? He needed a good blow. His hand would just have to do.

~*~

"Hello, Lana." A silky voice slithered through the air like shimmering silk across white flesh.

She spun around to find that it was Dustin standing before her in the pale light from the window. Her olive green eyes widened as she took the sight of him in. The slender man looked amazing. It was such a pity she didn't have any classes with him. He was so nice.

"Dustin," she said, fighting to catch her breath, not wanting to let on that he had somewhat frightened her. Having meteor freaks knock her out and kidnapping her all the time really wore a girl's nerves rather thin. "Hi."

His seductive smile was sultry and it was alluring in a very deadly way. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me out with a little problem I'm facing at the moment."

She suddenly began to smell something rather sweet as he seemed to glide as if through water towards her. She shook her head, feeling really lightheaded. And there was another problem. She was wet, really wet.

"Sure," she said, voice all husky, sliding her arms around his perfect waist. "Whatever you want…"

"I'm looking for your boyfriend," he smiled, tracing a deadly fingernail across her smooth cheek. She had such wonderful bone structure. All the girls told her so. "Do you have any ideas as to where he might be?"

She pulled him closer, breathing in his ear. "He's probably in the locker room."

"Ah," he grinned with such white teeth, filling her delicate nostrils with such floral sweetness it made her head spin with desire for him all the more. "Be a good little princess and forget you ever saw the wicked queen."

Her eyes suddenly glazed over and she began to think about cotton candy and how she had been craving it for sometime now. A few seconds later she seemed to snap out of her daze and yawned rather loudly. What in the hell had she been doing? And why the hell were her panties wet? Was cotton candy really that good?

~*~

Dustin made his way to the boy's locker room, finding it empty of male egos. He cocked his head to the side, hissing in anger. Where was that murderous bastard? He wanted him dead and rotting in the earth. He was going to make that bigot into plant food for his babies to dine on.

He made his way deeper into the pit of testosterone, hearing water running from the shower area. A sudden smile of delight flashed like lightning as he walked on silent feet. Could it be the dumb blond he was looking for? Was he really so stupid as to be all alone?

There was steam all over the place and it was billowing out in big white clouds. He couldn't see a damn thing. Had that fool cooked himself. Oh, he hoped so.

All of a sudden, he felt really strong hands grip his arms, pulling him back against a much larger frame. So, the idiot jock had sprung a trap. How fucking clever. Were fifteen wet boys gonna jump out and gang-bang him at any moment?

"Where are they?" Whitney snarled in his ear. "Where are Adam and Steve?"

Dustin rolled his eyes. What did this fool hope to accomplish? Nobody had power over him. He was the power of _The Green_ made flesh.

"Do you like this, fag?" Whitney asked, grinding his cock into the smaller teen's backside. "Is this what _your_ kind get off on?"

_Your kind? _His left eye twitched.

Dustin snorted, broke free, spun around like a whip, and kneed him in the stomach as if shooting him with a gun. The blond doubled over in pain, gasping for breath, falling to his knees.

"You killed me," Dustin giggled. "And you're trying to rape me. Oh, you really are asking for it. You're practically begging me to kill you."

Whitney got to his feet, but Dustin bitch slapped him across the face with a shapely hand, sending him stumbling sideways a pace or two. He sidestepped a clumsy punch, kicking him in the chest. The blond fell and slid across the wet floor, resting on his back. Steam billowed all around and about the radiant redhead as he advanced on the damned fool.

"I am going to kill you now," Dustin smirked evilly, giggling as the hot water soaked through his thin shirt. "And you will scream as you die for calling me that terrible name. I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget, little man." He loomed over him. "Faggots are bundles of wood used to burn heratics with. If I could shoot fire from my eyes, light your ass on fire, then you may call me a faggot in humble reverence to my awesome greatness, motherfucker!"

~*~

Whitney moaned in pain, noticing that his towel had slipped from where it had been around his waist. He was naked and wet. The crazy redhead was now standing with one foot on the fallen towel, smiling down at him with insane green eyes. He had never seen eyes so impossibly green before. They were practically glowing with murder.

"I didn't touch you!" He yelled, feeling fear, looking around for something to use as a weapon. "You fell on your own!" If he could get the towel back, perhaps he could use it to strangle him with.

"And just whose fault was that?" Dustin hissed. His glacial beauty was even more fail and terrible to behold in that moment. He didn't even look human. "I'm sure it was all your _bright_ idea."

Whitney scrambled to his feet, only to cry out when something wrapped around his ankles, making him fall flat on his face. He bit his bottom lip, rolling over. There was some kind of green vine wrapping its way around his struggling body.

Dustin laughed, looming over him, looking like some frightening vision in poisonous bloom.

Whitney growled and cried out when he was suddenly hanging spread-eagled a few feet off the wet floor. The shower was so loud, nobody could hear him.

"Now, don't you worry about a thing, Whitney," Dustin told him, standing between his muscular thighs, running his creamy smooth hands up those wet and hairy legs of his. "I don't really have a clue what I'm actually going to do to you, but I assure you it's going to hurt in places you didn't even think existed."

"Let me go!" Whitney cried out, struggling with the vines, only to be silenced when they wrapped themselves around his mouth. He bucked his hips, making his balls bounce around. He moaned pitifully. His eyes filled with fear and the redhead threw his head back, howling with laughter.

He snapped his fingers and Whitney's eyes widened in shock and he really began to struggle for his life. The blond could feel something entering his virgin hole and the tears streamed from his eyes. The pain was terrible.

"You killed me," Dustin said in a deathly calm voice. "You had rope. You told them to attack me. They did."

The vine began to grow razor sharp thorns and blood started to drip. Whitney was moaning aloud, but screaming in his mind. It hurt so fucking much. The vine only continued to move in deeper and deeper, tearing him up.

"You watched as I slowly sank into the earth with all the toxins and the poisons," the redhead said, gliding deadly nails up and down Whitney's muscular torso. "You didn't even try to help me."

Blood began to pour from the blonde's entrance like splattering of rain.

"You picked on me, called me terrible names, and made me feel worthless," he hissed in ire. "My blood is on your blasphemous hands!"

Whitney's narrow hips bucked violently when the vine broke through some very important organs. The green gag over his mouth uncoiled, but he couldn't scream. He was choking on his own blood and stomach acids.

The thorny vine grew from out of his gaping mouth and both of his nostrils, making him gag and mew even more. That was when Dustin raked his venomous nails down Whitney's chest, leaving behind ten deep gashes that burned acid green.

~*~

The blond gurgled in agony and Dustin stepped back, watching the body jerk and twitch in what he assumed to be agony. Whitney was bucking and struggling violently, only to suddenly go very, very still. There were just a few twitches of his large feet here and there. The vine kept growing from his still corpse, suddenly bursting into bloom. The blossoms were the color of all the spilled blood that was being washed down the drain.

Dustin took a deep breath and sighed in deep satisfaction. His murder had now been completely avenged. He had made his murderers pay for all the pain they had caused him.

He raised his arms and willed the vine to exit Whitney's disgusting remains. He had the blooming vine to coil around his own waist and arms. It actually looked like a great fashion statement. Lady Gaga would kill for it. Organic design was so in.

He gazed down and kicked the corpse's now useless balls just for the hell of it. That was for having the goddamned audacity to actually grind his cock into his backside and asking if he liked it. The stupid ape was now a stupid dead ape.

He suddenly put his palms to his cheeks and gasped. "Help! Help!" He cried out in mock horror, laughing at the end of his little performance.

And that was just the way he left the body. Lying spread-eagled in the running water for someone to walk in and scream about later. Well, at least it would give Chloe a field day and it might actually get them a day off from school for mourning and all that shit. He could perhaps have some alone time with Clark.

He walked outside into the bright sunlight and looked around to see if anyone was in the vicinity. He brought up his arms and a giant red blossom grew up out of the ground in front of him to spread its exotic petals before him. Like the Goddess of the Earth, he ascended the petals and took a seat within the fragrant blossom. The shimmering petals closed around him and he began to feel himself sinking down into the Mother's womb. The green vines smoothed out the earth above, making it look as though a lawnmower had done some serious fucking up.

He was such a fucking genius. He might just make it home in time to watch the beginning of True Blood on HBO. There was a certain maenad needing to get her god to come to town. Smallville now had a god as well. Him. The Son of the Green.

~*~

Lex Luthor was sitting at his new desk (the last three were quite dead now), looking over some classified files about some of the more shady operations (murder, prostitution, wearing white shoes after Labour Day) his illustrious Crap Factory was undertaking at the moment. Some of these research techniques(tested on animals) could cure thousands if not millions of people in the near future of the world's deadliest diseases. The only drawback was that certain chemical wastes were being secretly dumped into the local rivers and streams. So far, nothing too bad has been reported. But, he was waiting for it.

He began to massage his neck and let out a low growl of frustration. This was fucking outrageous. What if the local cattle started dying? What if it seeped into underwater wells? It could kill Clark's families herd. It could make people sick. People did swim here. Where the fuck had that blind old man of his gotten his wrinkled ass off to?

He suddenly looked up when a certain farmboy sauntered in all dressed in black, greeting him with a wolfish smile. The older man cocked a brow. Had Clark just eaten poor Little Red? What was with the sudden change in clothes?

"Clark?" Lex asked, closing his laptop. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor," he said, walking right up to the desk, leaning across it.

Lex nodded. "What?"

"I would very much like to borrow a pretty shiny that goes zoom-zoom," Clark grinned, pushing off the desk. "In a lovely shade of forest green…if you have it…"

Lex knowingly smiled, and he was all to happy to help Clark when it came to impressing the lovely Miss Lang, even though a hint of envy (he wanted Clark all naked in his bed) was screaming at the back of his mind. Sometimes, he would catch himself wishing (for many things better left unsaid) something foul to happen to the little princess that way he would have Clark all to himself.

"I'm not sure if Lana would be impressed by a nice car, Clark," he said, rising to his feet.

"It's not for her," Clark said, stepping around to stand before him. "It is for someone who has really tickled my blushing bulb."

Lex's pale green eyes widened in shock because Clark Kent had just thrown him yet again for another loop. When had Clark gotten so dirty? Were those shoes on his big feet Armani? He had no idea the stylist made shoes for feet his size (you know what they say about a man with big feet).

"Why the color green?" He asked, slowly leading Clark from the study. "And just who is this person?"

"Green is the new red," Clark said in a really deep voice. Lex felt his knees suddenly grow weak. Since when the hell had Clark's voice become so damn sexy? And where the hell had he gotten the money for those shoes?

"And who might this lucky young lady be, Clark?" He asked, hiding the sour note of jealousy behind an endearing smile.

"Oh, no," Clark said, following him into the car garage where all the pretty shiny were parked. "It is for my boyfriend."

~*~

Dustin was out in the backyard, lying in the evening sun. True Blood had been a bust. He hated reruns. Now his skin was a radiant golden green and the bed of flora in which he was laying upon smelled heavenly in the warm breeze that fanned his naked flesh.

Vines of honeysuckle were coiling around his body at a massage like pace. Roses were being braided through his long hair and emerald green clovers were keeping him comfortable.

He reached up his arms and stretched out towards the fading light. His murderers were now slaughtered and he could now right all the wrongs being done to _The Green_.

He gently sat up and smiled around at all his growing beauties. They were all so very lovely in their own wonderful ways. He was going to make this round ball into a green paradise. He could see a new world in his mind and it was glorious.

A car horn suddenly honked from out front. Oh, how he detested those noisy contraptions. They blackened the Mother's sky and blocked out Father Sun. He was going to have to get rid of them all.

All of the vines quickly uncoiled from around him and he was gently lifted to his feet by a large sunflower. Who on earth could it be?

He threw on a mossy green, gossamer silk robe and quickly went inside. He went to the front door, finding it to be Clark. He blinked his eyes several times. Where had the farmboy gotten that car? He hadn't known Clark to be so wealthy.

He spun away from the locked door, knowing that he looked fucking gorgeous. The golden green glow was already starting to fade from his skin. But, should he let Clark see him dressed only in this. He was naked.

He jumped when the doorbell rang. Well, it was too late now. He took a deep breath in order to calm himself and opened the door.

"Clark," he said, greeting the tall teen with a big smile, noticing the single rose in the farmboy's golden hand. It was so red.

"Hi," the big bad wolf said. "I got you this because it reminded me of your hair."

Dustin wanted to claw whoever had picked the beautiful flower, but he took it, and he sniffed it like any other love struck teen would have done. It was so fragrant. Where had Clark gotten it?

"It's beautiful," He said and noticed the farmboy beam with rather obvious pleasure. "What's up?"

"Put some clothes on," The dark headed wolf said, leaning in, kissing him on the cheek. "I want to take you out."

Dustin moved to the side, letting him in. He looked out at the Lamborghini and rolled his eyes. It was the color of a green forest's leaves. The wolf was really trying to impress.

"Where are we going?" He asked, leading Clark into the sitting room.

~*~

Clark simply loved how the mossy green robe just seemed to flutter around his flower's slender frame. It was very nice and oh so provocative. Hmm, but were there thorns lying hidden underneath all that blinding beauty?

"Dancing," he told him, plopping down on the sofa, patting his lap in invitation. He wanted Dustin to straddle him. "In Metropolis."

Dustin blinked, sitting the dying rose down on the coffee table. "Metropolis?"

"Yeah," Clark said, reaching out for his hand, drawing him down into his arms so he could sniff him in pleasure. "It will be a blast."

~*~

Dustin straddled the bigger teen's lap, carefully angling his head so that Clark couldn't easily get at his lips. Did he really want to do this? There was no way he could really be with Clark. He was poisonous. He was toxic. What if Clark kissed him? What if he kissed him? What if he accidentally scratched him?

Gloves! Did he have any? Did he have a pair that would go with something he could wear? He had to look. He wanted this so badly.

"Well?" Clark asked with big, wet, puppy eyes. His pout looked more deadly than sad.

Dustin very carefully put a pearly white finger to those brutal lips and nodded. "I'll go get ready."

~*~

Clark's blue eyes burned with heat as he watched the redhead glide from the spacious room. The ruby glow dimmed just a little when he chuckled at how Lex had stumbled and fallen when he had told him that Dustin was his boyfriend. It had been a perfect stepping from the closet scene. The look Lex had given him had been priceless. If only he had had a camera on him at that moment. He would have put that Kodak moment on the fridge just to tick off his dad.

Wait! He had not officially asked Dustin out yet. Well, he was just going to have to fix that.

A devious plot was starting to form in his devious alien brain. He leaned back on the sofa and actually began fighting with himself. He wasn't going to use his x-ray vision to play peek-a-boo on this date. Dustin deserved his respect.

Lex did hostile takeovers all the damn time. So, how the hell was he going to takeover Dustin's heart like Lex did businesses?

"If you're thirsty," Dustin called down the stairs. "There are drinks in the fridge, Clark! Help yourself to whatever you like!"

"Thanks!" He shouted back.

In a quick whoosh, he had a bottle of pomegranate juice in hand. He unscrewed the cap and took a big sip. Oh, it was tasty. He had no idea he was condemning himself to the redhead's darkest depths.

Tonight he was going to woo Dustin into giving him a kiss, a real kiss. The kind of kiss that sets blood to boiling with molten hot desire. He was going to make Dustin Thorn _his_. And he wasn't going to use his x-ray vision to get a head start to what awaited him in the bed. He wanted all that to be a wonderful and pleasurable surprise. He had heard so many rumors about redheads.

**To Be Continued…**

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora


	5. Chapter Four

The Gospel of the Green

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its amazing characters. I also do not own the idea of Poison Ivy. She is one of my favorite villains of all time.

Summary: A young botanist is attacked in his greenhouse, resulting in a near fatal accident and he later sees Smallville ripe for the greening. He just so happens to sink his poisonous thorns into Clark Kent's naughty bits as well. Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP

Chapter Four

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

--Britney Spears (_Toxic_)

Lex was still sitting on the floor in his massive garage with his expensive pretty shiny all about him. He had not moved since Clark had zoom-zoomed away. He was completely silent and in a state of paralyzed shock. One of his many slaves (he thinks his name was Paul or Raman) had come to check on him earlier and he had simply sent him running away with a flick of his wrist.

He was still chasing after the bunny Clark Kent had set loose in his mind with a large wooden mallet. The dark headed teen had so nonchalantly asked him about borrowing a car in order to impress the boy he was dating. Had he stepped into some alternate dimension where his golden farmboy was Desire made flesh?

There was no way he was going to be able to get any kind of work done tonight. Hell, he couldn't even get his ass up off the cold floor. In fact, he didn't want to. He was just going to sit right where he was sitting until Clark zoom-zooms right back. Of course, he would need to take some scheduled restroom breaks. He could simply pay someone to do all that shit for him.

Wait! Just who the bloody hell was this so called "boyfriend" that Clark was seeing anyway? How come he had never seen the signs of Clark's homosexuality before? Fuck! Did Clark's parents know? Oh, sweet Jesus losing weight so he could fit back into that goddamn manger of his for Christmas!

He was suddenly on his feet in an instant, running through the castle towards his study. Where the hell was Clark going to take that little tramp? He had to know.

Who the hell was this _boy_?

~*~

The nightlife in Metropolis is like some great pulsing drum that never seems to know when its time to take a break. People are out at all hours and the parties are endless. Liquor and drugs were everywhere, and if you had the money, you were joyfully welcomed into the happy fold of intoxication. Metropolis is the city that never sleeps, but it is always dreaming.

Clark found that he couldn't take his blue eyes off the redhead. Dustin looked absolutely stunning and heads were turning wherever they walked. The green eyed beauty was breathtaking.

Dustin was wearing a skin tight, brilliant green shirt that was made of fine silk. Clark had to be very careful or he could just rip it right off him. Accidentally on purpose, of course, would be his reasoning. It was the kind of silk that Lex sometimes wore, thinking that it was casual wear to a barbeque.

He eyed those tight leather pants that just seemed to flow down Dustin's dreamy legs like liquid darkness. When out of the flashing lights, the pants looked as if they had been painted on by some famous artist.

His long, rose red hair was slicked back, being held in place with a jeweled ponytail holder that only his skilled eyes could find. For some odd reason, Dustin hadn't allowed them to leave the house unless they both had on just a touch of black eyeliner. Clark had to admit, their eyes were dramatically enhanced and they both looked absolutely fabulous.

He couldn't help but to admire his handsome self in almost every reflective surface he strolled by. It was not that he was vain or anything of that nature. Hell, he would like Sex incarnate even if he had nothing but a brown sack on. It was just that his eyes were so blue and smoky. They were popping. Eyeliner truly was an alien's best friend.

~*~

Dustin followed alongside the taller teen, casually holding his larger hand. He was trying to have a good time, but he was always being very cautious with his nails. Even though he had fitted gloves on, he was still scared. He was terrified that Clark would somehow get himself scratched and then collapse deader than a doornail. He was so going to have to buy himself a pair for every new outfit that he bought.

He wasn't so worried about his dewy lips. Clark knew that these venomous cherries were off limits. The handsome farmboy had not made a single move at them all night. But, what could he possibly be plotting behind those deceptive baby blues?

"So," he finally said, leaning in closer to the warmth Clark was radiating like a furnace. "You get me flowers, pick me up in a hot ride, and purchase me a wonderful dinner. Where are we getting off next when your rollercoaster comes to another jerking halt?"

"Well, I did promise you dancing," Clark said, leading him towards the front of what appeared to be a rather long line of waiting people. Dustin looked up, seeing letters in flashing neon lights. They were green and made him smile.

_Club Mandrake _

"Do you know the tale of the mandrake, Clark?" He asked, making him stop and look down at him.

The blue eyed hunk shook his head. "Do all plants have a story?"

Dustin nodded. "It is said that mandrakes grow from the spilled seed of a hanged man. If one should pull them up, their screams can drive a person insane."

_Hmm, I wonder if my screams could drive a man insane._

Clark snorted. "Hanged men ejaculate?"

Dustin shrugged. "It is just a story."

"You're a strange one," Clark grinned.

Dustin beamed. "Thank you."

"Hey!" The muscular bouncer at the red rope snapped, putting a hand on Clark's broad chest. "Back of the line there, Hot Stuff."

"The names Kent," Clark said. Dustin saw him give the slightly smaller man a really dark glare. Oh, if looks could kill. Well, _his_ could. "Check your list twice, Santa."

The guy narrowed his eyes, but gave Dustin a small smile before checking the select few that were marked on the list. "Kent," the guy said with real surprise. "Clark Kent?"

"The one and the only," Clark said, grinning all the more as the guy lowered the red rope away.

"I'm so very sorry about before, Mr. Kent," the bouncer apologized. "I didn't recognize you, Sir."

Dustin just looked up at the taller teen with hidden surprise. How in the hell had he gotten his name on that list? He was in high school for crying out loud.

"Are you surprised?" Clark asked, giving his gloved hand an affectionate squeeze, instantly making Dustin feel paranoid about his nails. What if they were to somehow slash through the leather? "I can do anything when I want to," Clark said, leading him down a flight of narrow steps.

"I can see that," Dustin said just as Clark pulled open the big metal door before him. His ears were blasted with loud music.

_It's Britney, Bitch!_

Flashing green lights were sweeping across the glitter dusted marble floors that were of Mediterranean design. Tall statues of goddesses with winding snakes coiling around their delicate frames were situated here and there with the greatest of care. Marble gods had their heads thrown back in ecstasy as dancers moved their hips and legs among them. Everyone had different kinds of drinks in hand with little glow sticks of all colors in the glass.

The bass was loud and people were dressed in all manner of attire. Dustin seemed to glide through the pulsing throng with Clark leading him.

Many dancers reached out to brush their painted hands across the two of them to get them to stop and dance with them, but Clark kept moving. Dustin eyed the humans and wanted to smite them all for even daring to touch him…and Clark. Their half naked bodies were splattered with glowing paint under violet lights. He didn't want any of that nasty stuff on him and it seemed like Clark felt very much the same about it.

Clark suddenly reached back, snatching him by his other hand faster than a lightning strike. Dustin quickly found himself being pulled forward, into Clark's warm embrace, and was practically swept off his feet (literally).

Clark was simply full of wild surprises tonight. Hell, he had been full of surprises all damn day. He had no idea that Clark knew how to move his larger frame like this. It felt as though the two of them were dancing on nothing but shimmering air.

"You look rather startled," Clark said, twirling the gorgeous redhead around in graceful circles, dipping him so he could gaze down into luminous emerald pools. "I bet you thought my signature move was driving a tractor, huh?"

Dustin chuckled like the spider about to sink fangs into the trapped fly. "Perhaps…"

Those blue eyes never left his and Dustin could see the ruby tinge in those azure depths. He hadn't a clue until this very moment that Clark had such hauntingly deep eyes. It was like gazing up into a deep ocean that had no bottom at all. They were endless and they stole his breath.

Clark lifted him up and pulled him even closer to provocatively sniff his hair. He did it once more, savoring the scent as he spun him round. "You intrigue me like a flame does a moth."

"Do I?" Dustin asked, turning his back to him so Clark could wrap his arms around his waist. "The flame usually kills the moth. The heat burns its wings up."

"Oh, yes," Clark said, lowering his mouth, lightly suckling the curve of his porcelain smooth jaw. "And I don't need wings to fly through fire."

Dustin angled his neck just so Clark wouldn't accidentally peck his lips. He was having such a hard time fighting off his lava hot advances.

"Are you tired?" Clark asked.

"Not at all," Dustin said. "Do your parents know about this secret side of you, Clark?"

Hmm, what were his parents going to say when they get home?

Clark shook his head. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Right," Dustin deadpanned, looking around at all the wonderful darkness life had to offer the young. "Because I don't really think they would approve of you or I being here in this kind of _atmosphere_."

Clark's face turned darker than any storm over a turbulent sea. "Do you think I need their permission to do whatever I want?"

Well, well, well, this was definitely something new right here. Clark was suddenly looking very angry for some reason. Dustin decided to push a little further at him, just to see what the issue might be.

"We're only sixteen, Clark," he said, not that this atmosphere really meant anything to the likes of him. All of this would soon be a thriving jungle anyway. "We're not even allowed up in here."

"Allowed?" Clark asked. "Allowed?" He suddenly howled with deep laughter that made some people stop and look rather nervously at him. He suddenly stopped dead and looked more serious than a scorpion about to sting a giggling baby. "I do as I please, when and wherever I please."

Dustin cocked a delicate brow, tapping his bottom lip with a gloved index finger. "Is that so?"

Clark mimicked his body language to perfection, only it wasn't a questioning stance at all. It was a final answer stance. "That's so." He answered matter of fact.

Dustin didn't quite know what to think about all this. For some odd reason, he believed what Clark was telling him, but it seemed so impossible. How in _The Green_ could some farmboy from Podunk USA believe that he had the power to do whatever he pleased?"

He found that he wanted Clark to prove it to him. But, he was also afraid Clark might get himself hurt or worse in the process of trying to prove it. It was obvious Clark had to be on some kind of drug. They were all over the place. Was the farmboy a secret user? Many homosexuals in the closet were users. It was their only escape from the heartless world of bullshit cultures. Well, the only culture that would soon exist will be what's under the microscope in his world greenhouse. Christ, Buddha, and Allah could suck it. This world was his. Human bodies would feed _The Green_ and these so called gods could sort out their faithful and send them to whatever hell or paradise they deserved. Humanity was over.

"You don't have to showoff in order to impress me, Clark," he said, leading the bigger teen over to a small booth, where they took a seat across from each other. "I would have been more than happy to just spend time with you in the privacy of your own company instead of amidst all this loud glam and bam."

"Smallville is just that, small," Clark said, looking at all the fun that was happening around them. "It is too tiny. Everyone is always in my face about something or other."

"Clark?" Dustin asked, carefully reaching across the table to carefully take hold of his hand. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling brightly. His face turned dark. "Everything."

Emerald stars blinked.

"You don't know anything about me," Clark said, gripping those white writs that were covered in black leather and green silk. "Nobody knows shit about me."

The redhead remained perfectly still. Clark's grip was like steel and it should have been scaring him, but it wasn't. In fact, it was really turning him on.

"I have ears to listen," he said, carefully rising to his feet over the table. "Let's get out of here."

There was hardly any green in this city and he did feel slightly vulnerable here. He was so going to change that.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" Clark asked, rising to his feet as well, not letting him go. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"If I tell you," he whispered. "I'll have to kill you."

"Come with me," Clark said, quickly leading him through the throng like a comet racing through a spiraling void of dancing stars. "I'll take you to my special place."

Dustin let him lead him along and he was suddenly starting to feel quite sad. He liked Clark. He really, really liked him. He wanted to wrap his blooming vines around him and never let him escape. But, Clark wouldn't survive one minute among all the poison.

He sadly smiled and let Clark take him out into the starry night.

~*~

"Jonathan?" Martha Kent asked, looking up from one of Clark's latest graphic novels. It was about a poisonous villain falling toxic leaf over venomous petal in love with the tragic hero of the homoerotic tale. "Do you have any idea where our _maybe_ gay son is? It is after his curfew."

"He is probably with that _Luthor_," the farmer said. The scorn in his voice could have singed her eyelashes had she been sitting closer to him. "It is Friday night after all."

"Ah," she said, turning the glossy page. The story was just about to reveal if that first kiss would prove to be deadly or not. "I'm sure he'll call if something just plain awful happens."

"I'm certain he will," he said, hitting the X button over and over on the Playstation controller. "Take that you vile plant goddess!"

Mama Kent rolled her eyes and began to read once more. This comic…graphic novel was starting to get really good. Where did Clark find these things? Amazon? Ebay? Did this author have more of these twisted tales?

"Oh," she said, looking down at the next image. "Well, I certainly didn't see that coming."

"What's that?" Jonathan asked, his thumb pushing down on pause.

She showed him the picture.

"Please, baby Jesus," he began praying. "Let it be some other boy besides that goddamn _Luthor_."

~*~

Lana was really starting to get angry with Whitney. In fact, she was becoming beyond angry. Just where the hell was he? Her night was ruined. He was supposed to have called her after football practice and the jerk never had. She had been calling his cell phone, leaving him message after pissed off message, telling him to call her.

She looked up from her magazine and sighed. She was getting so tired of being second to a damn football. She was sick and tired of always having to wait for him to come around. It was time for him to make a choice. It was either going to be her or that damn football.

"Sweetheart," her Aunt Nell said, stepping into her cozy little room. "Aren't you going out?"

Lana looked over at her clock on the dresser. "Not tonight."

"But, Lana," her aunt said, completely scandalized at the thought of staying home on a weekend. "It is Friday night."

"So," Lana huffed, looking back at her. "I have homework I need to do anyway."

Her Aunt Nell rolled her eyes. "Can't that silly stuff wait?"

Lana pursed her painted lips. "Goodnight."

"Fine," her aunt chuckled, turning to the door. "When you wake up an old woman one day, don't come complaining to my grave."

Lana watched her close the door and that was when she threw a pillow at Whitney's picture on her desk. All manner of baubles fell to the carpeted floor. Her aunt could be such a total airhead at times. Now she was going to be angry for the rest of the night and it was his fault.

The moment that idiot actually took the time to call her she was going to tell him it was so over between them. She didn't have time to just wait around. She had a life to live as well, damn it!

"It's over!" She snarled at his fallen picture, storming out of her bedroom.

~*~

Chloe was working extra late at _The Torch_ and she was hotter than hellfire. She had found Clark's not so little note stuck to her computer monitor. She was going to strangle him until he peed on himself for the last time.

Oh, how the world trembled when the blond goddess of the poisonous pen was angry. How could he do this to her? She really liked Dustin.

She looked at the note with blazing flames in her eyes.

_Dustin's mine and there is nothing you can do about it. So, you can just picture me sticking my tongue out at you in triumph as I'm skipping away with him in my arms._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Clark_

Oh, she was so pissed!

But, why was she so upset about this? It was Dustin's choice after all. Perhaps it was because Clark had not waited around. He had simply gone after what he wanted.

Wait just a damn minute here now! Since when the hell had Clark Kent gotten a freaking backbone? He was always fumbling and bumbling around Little Miss Princess, Lana Lang. The clumsy oaf was always saying howdy-do to the dusty ground when in her frilly presence. So, how in the hell had he impressed Dustin so? Grace was not on his resume.

But, he had looked so dark and wolfish earlier today. He had looked graceful and poised. He had moved with such confidence. It was no wonder Dustin had been swept away by the Big Bad Wolfy.

But, how did Clark find the balls to just go and do it? She had not even had the chance to see Dustin at all today. Oh, that's right! The two of them had skipped most of their classes and lunch.

Kent was monopolizing Dustin. Holy crap! She was starting to think of Dustin like Clark used to think of Lana. This was really bad. The only guy she had ever seriously thought about screwing the cream out of had been Clark. Now it was the beautiful and kind of spooky Dustin Thorn.

And finally speaking of which, it actually looks as though the princess has some real competition in the beauty department. Dustin could really give her looks a run for their money.

All of a sudden she caught a dark shadow move out the corner of her eye. She jumped up and nearly hurled computer mouse at the intruder.

"Pete!" She shrieked, throwing the mouse down in outrage. "What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

His dark eyes were as big as flying saucers. "Sorry, Chloe," he stuttered in slight fear. The blond could be such a feral creature of darkness. "I'm trying to find where I left my gift for Kelly. I can't seem to find it anywhere? Have you seen it? It's a little red box."

"Kelly?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair. "The cheerleader?"

"The captain of the cheerleading team," he corrected, checking the flowerpots that looked cracked. "So, have you seen it?"

"Every pep rally," she told him.

"Not that!" He snapped at her. "My gift!"

"Nope," she said, taking her seat once more, only to jump up when a loud cry echoed from out in the hall.

"Chloe!" Pete yelled as she darted out the door. "We don't know what's going on! You're always doing this! Why do you white people always run towards the trouble? Get back here this instant!"

She zipped around the corner in a blond blur, listening to Pete curse with every protesting step after her.

~*~

Oh, hell to the nah now! She so didn't just go running into the boy's locker room. That was like a man's sacred space. This was such a total violation of school rules.

He quickly raced in after the crazy blond and almost doubled over when the foul smell assaulted his nose. What in the hell had died?

He heard a gasp and made his way to the shower area, where he had to turn around and gag. The sight which lay out before him on the ground was something out of a horror film.

~*~

Chloe couldn't believe her eyes. There were the remains of a dead guy before her and it didn't look real at all.

The face and torso were nothing but fleshy goop mixed with bones poking through in a creamy soup like fashion. It looked as though the flesh had just melted from the bones as if by some strong acid.

The legs and arms were just laying there in the fleshy soup, dripping at their stumps. A swarm of flies were all over the wet legs and clawed hands.

She held her nose and stepped forward to see to her horror that there was a familiar tattoo of thorns going around a hairy right ankle. She bit her bottom lip in order to keep from screaming like a scared little girl.

"You," she suddenly said, spinning around to look at the guy who was backed up against the wall. He looked whiter than a sheet of crumpled paper. "Go and call the sheriff, Kevin."

The brunette couldn't seem to take his eyes off the flies that were crawling all over the large feet and Chloe slapped him across the shoulder. He took a stumbling step sideways along the wet wall, running from the room with a yelp.

"Wait for me, Charlie!" Kevin cried out.

She slowly made her way over to where Pete was standing in order to make sure that he was all right. He looked ashen and she knew he was really scared. She was scared, too.

"Come on," she said, taking him by the hand. "Let's get out of here."

Neither of them looked back, but that didn't mean they couldn't hear the loud buzzing of all those flies.

~*~

"We're on top of the world," Clark said, pulling Dustin up by the hand. "Would you just look at that view?"

The two of them were sitting side by side on top of the revolving globe at the top of _The Daily Planet_. There were so many lights and they were revolving around with the globe as well. So, the scenery was constantly changing.

Dustin pretended to be scared of heights in order to have an excuse to cling to Clark's muscular arm. He heard a deep chuckle and fought not to role his eyes.

"This is one of my favorite places to come to when I want to get away from the world," the bigger teen said, pointing at a plain in the sky. "It makes me feel like I'm flying away from all the crap that's here."

"So, you climb to the top?" Dustin smiled, poking him in the chest with a knuckle.

"I've never brought anyone here before," the dark headed teen smiled. "You're the first, so you had best be honored."

That was little wonder to Dustin. He had thought they were going to get caught by security for sure, but Clark knew some pretty neat tricks. He was sneaky.

"Uh huh," he said, resting his head on Clark's broad shoulder and the bigger teen rested his head on top of his head. Dustin smiled sadly and looked out at the city of towering metal and stone. It had all been built out of the blood of nature. It was ugly and he hated it.

The humans thought they had the power to tame the will of all powerful nature. He was going to shatter their illusive protective barriers and teach them otherwise. He was going to bury them in the earth. This city and all others just like it would return to nature.

"So," he said. "Where is this number one spot you go to in order to escape the evils of this world?"

"I'll take you there," Clark said, lifting his head off his. "For a kiss…"

The redhead suddenly felt vulnerable. He was really high up and was surrounded by towers of glass and steel. There was no green of any kind to come to his aid here.

_Don't be so damn stupid_, he wanted at himself. _Clark would never try and hurt you._

"No," he said, looking away from him. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Why?" Clark asked, suddenly looking and sounding hurt and dejected. "What if I take you to my number one spot right now?"

"No," Dustin told him, refusing to look at him. "I can't kiss you."

~*~

Clark's blue eyes began to glow red with anger and he quickly looked away from him as well. He wanted Dustin. He wanted him so very much. What did he have to do in order to prove it?

"Fine," he snapped, getting to his feet with alien ease. "I see what you're doing."

"What?" Dustin asked, turning, looking up at him in confusion. "What am I doing?"

"You're just like her," he hissed, beginning to climb down the ladder. "Always stringing me along like some kicked puppy just waiting to get a good rub behind the drooped ear."

"You're wrong," Dustin said, getting to his feet as well. "That's not what I'm doing at all."

"Right," Clark laughed, feeling all the more rejected. "That's what she said."

"Who?" Dustin asked down at him.

"Lana!" He thundered, continuing to climb down, suddenly mimicking Lana's sweet voice. _"It's not you, Clark. It's me."_

~*~

Dustin would have laughed out loud if this hadn't been such a serious situation. Clark really must think he was just going this for kicks. That was so far from the truth it made him dizzy with anger.

"Clark!" He shouted down at him, beginning to follow after him. "Just stop and talk to me."

~*~

"No!" Clark yelled right back up at him, getting a nice eyeful of that tight little ass in those shiny leather pants. "You're doing the same thing she did."

"I am not!" Dustin shouted, starting to climb down after him faster. "Why is a kiss so important to you anyway?"

"Because!" Clark snarled.

"Well, _because_ just isn't fucking good enough for me!" Dustin all but screamed, looking down at him. "How do I know you just don't want to get this leather off me, huh?"

Clark suddenly looked and felt scandalized. Of course he wanted him out of that provocative leather, but not for the cheap reasons he was thinking about. He wanted to touch and caress every inch of his moth white body. He wanted to hold and love him.

"It helps me to feel!" He yelled. "And I would never do what you're thinking! I'm not like other guys!"

~*~

Dustin froze like a petal trapped in ice. He was thinking of how Whitney had grinded his cock against his ass before he had killed him deader than dead.

"Why?" Clark asked. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"Because, you sweet, crazy idiot!" He yelled without thinking. "I'm protecting you!"

"Protecting me from what?" Clark asked, sounding all the more confused. That was when the ladder began to vibrate. Something was very, very wrong here.

Dustin looked up and his green eyes widened as bolts started to come loose. The ladder jerked violently and he lost his footing as the ladder started to fall over with him.

His feet were dangling at least fifty feet from the roof below and there was no way to get his footing back. The ladder was swaying over at an angle where he couldn't even attempt it.

"Hold on!" Clark yelled up at him and began climbing.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Oh, like I'm going to let go!"

He had the strength of tree roots flowing through his veins. He wasn't going anywhere.

"You know what I mean!" Clark snapped, only for the ladder to jerk again. "Just stay still!"

Dustin looked up, seeing another bolt go flying out. The ladder began to slowly fall over, only to jerk to a sudden stop again.

"Clark!" He yelled, looking past his dangling feet. "Just get down!"

"And leave you?" Clark shouted. "Are you crazy?"

"You'll die!" He yelled.

"And you won't?" Clark retorted.

He quickly made up his mind. The fall wouldn't kill him, but it was probably going to hurt like hell. Plus, he would have some explaining to do if he was conscious afterwards.

He closed his eyes and he let go. The wind roared all around his falling form. If he had held on, Clark might have fallen with him. The ladder would not have held the two of them.

He waited for the pain, but it never came. He took a slow breath and opened his eyes. Clark was holding him in his arms.

He let out the breath he had been holding in a sweet puff.

Clark gave him a worried look. "I told you to hold on."

Dustin looked around and then up at the leaning ladder. It suddenly came down with a crash. "How did you…?"

"Save your life?" Clark finished for him, gently setting him down on his feet, looking him over. "I told you I can do anything."

~*~

On the inside, Clark was so fucking happy. Dustin had let go of the ladder in order to keep them both from falling. That meant that he really did feel for him.

"You let go," he said, pulling him close, nuzzling a pale cheek. "You let go because you didn't want me to get hurt."

"You," Dustin said, squeezing his arms. "You caught me in a blink…"

"In a blink," he nodded.

"I'm sorry," Dustin said, resting his head against his chest. "I didn't mean to make you think I was stringing you along."

"I just saved your life," Clark smiled. "How about a little kiss for you savior, huh?"

~*~

He was about to decline, but Clark stopped him with a small shake of his head. He gently caressed a pale, creamy smooth jaw with a large hand, and began kissing his lineless neck.

Dustin closed his eyes and fought not to move his hands under Clark's tight shirt. He wanted to rake his nails across that broad back, just to hear Clark hiss his name.

He opened his eyes to see those brutal lips pouting only an eyelash length from his. He felt those big hands glide down his silk covered back, gripping his leather tight ass, giving those hidden ivory cheeks a firm squeeze. He let out a yelp and froze in horror when his lips connected with Clark's.

His emerald eyes were wide with horror when Clark slowly deepened the kiss. A few seconds later Clark pulled away and Dustin wanted to run away and scream in agony. He wanted to claw his own face and shriek with terror.

_I'VE KILLED HIM! I'VE FUCKING KILLED HIM!_

"See?" Clark smiled, freeing that long hair from its ponytail. "That wasn't so scary now was it?"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"No," Dustin said in sudden awe, touching his lips. "It was wonderful."

"How come you're not freaked out about me?" Clark asked.

_How come you're not on the ground pissing yourself right now? _He wanted to ask.

"Should I be?" He asked instead. "You saved my life."

He wasn't dead. How come he wasn't dead? Anybody else would be violently convulsing on the ground, pissing themselves right about now as they died a horrible death. He could still remember that poor mailman. That had been a total accident for the most part. He had used just a little too much of his magic spores and the guy had jumped him right there in the door.

"I'm different," Clark said, coiling some of that long red hair around his golden index finger. "Everyone is afraid of different."

"You saved my life," he grinned, kissing that big hand without fear. "You could turn green and sprout wriggling antennas and you'd still be the man who saved my life."

Clark held his face in his palms and kissed those cherry red lips. They tasted of something wild and deadly. "Be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Dustin asked.

"Be my boyfriend," Clark said, pulling him close so that there was no room between them at all. "Wear my ring?"

Dustin smiled. The ring would be too big for him. He would have to wear it on a chain around his neck.

"Okay…"

Why was he not dead?

Clark kissed him again, while taking off his class ring.

**To Be Continued…**

Please do review and tell me what you think. I really love reviews.

Flora.


	6. Chapter Five

The Gospel of the Green

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its amazing characters. I also do not own the idea of Poison Ivy. She is one of my favorite villains of all time.

Summary: A young botanist is attacked in his greenhouse, resulting in a near fatal accident and he later sees Smallville ripe for the greening. He just so happens to sink his poisonous thorns into Clark Kent's naughty bits as well. Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP

Chapter Five

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

--Pink (_Please Don't Leave Me_)

Dustin was seated in the leather driver's seat of the green car that had transported him to the big city. He was just starting out into empty space with a lost expression in his lime colored eyes. His rose red hair was all wild and windblown about his perfect alabaster face. The heart which beat within his chest was aching with a pain he had never known before. His eyes were stinging, but nothing was slipping from their white corners.

He gazed down at the ring in which he held in his open palm. The pretty red stone had been broken after it had landed on the concrete ground, up on the windy roof of _The Daily Planet_. It now symbolized the way his heart hurt in his breast. He closed his glowing eyes, remembering the look of horror that had broken out across Clark's face. Clark had looked lost and confused for but a moment and then looked as if he had fallen into a pit of hissing vipers. He had been utterly frightened.

"_I'm so sorry!"_

He had blinked his eyes and had found himself all alone up on that windy rooftop. He had called out Clark's name, but there had been no reply, except for the cold blasts of harsh wind. It had been so lonely being at the top of the world.

Pain had assaulted his breast and he had fallen to his knees in sorrow. Clark had done and said all the right things he had ever wanted to hear come from a guy's mouth and then he went and pulled this.

What the fiery hell had happened? Did Clark really suffer from split personalities? He was so lost in translation and his feelings were in a state of pandemonium. It wasn't a good place to be at all.

That look of horror on Clark's face haunted his mind. It had looked as though Clark had been looking at a monster.

Did Clark know his secret? Could he also read minds? What the hell was going on? Why had he done that?

And what the bloody hell was he going to do about his damn car? He had thought about that up on the roof after he had managed to somehow calm the fuck down. Clark had left the keys on the ground where he had been standing before vanishing in a black blur. It had been a breeze seducing the guards into letting him freely leave the building without being harassed as well. He had wanted to kill them, but had decided against it.

He reached over with a gloved hand, opening up the glove box. Of course, there was an insurance card in a small plastic envelope. He needed the address to the Kent farm so he could just drop it off. Hell, he wasn't taking a bus all the way back to Smallville either. There was no way to summon a giant flower to take him back, not with all this concrete and metal shit. Plus, he had no cash on his person and he wasn't going to kill someone when he already had wheels under him.

The car was licensed to Alexander Luthor. Now it all made perfect sense. This was Lex Luthor's car and not Clark's. Clark had merely borrowed the car in order to impress him.

He leaned back in the comfortable seat and sniffled.

_It had worked._

~*~

Clark was in a messy state of panic. He was remembering everything he had done and said. He had taken advantage of Dustin's feelings and had also revealed his powers to him. He had almost gotten Dustin killed. Hell, Chloe was going to be pissed at him, too. Maybe she hadn't found his mean note yet.

Why was he acting like this? Dustin hadn't looked angry or sounded upset in the least. The redhead hadn't even cared that he was a freak of nature.

_You left him up on that rooftop all alone, you stupid alien!_

Oh, hell! He had even told Lex that he had a boyfriend. Oh, this was bad. This was so very, very bad.

What was he going to do? Dustin was going to be hurt and Lex is going to be even more intrigued than ever. Shit! Chloe was going to snip his balls off and deep fry them if she finds and reads that note.

He suddenly came to a complete stop and glanced around with wide eyes.

_Where the hell am I?_

That was when the ground gave way under his big feet.

~*~

Lex was taking a look at all the records he could find on Dustin Thorn. He had taken half a look at the young man's photo and had thumbed his nose in disdain. Clark had been better off with Lana. At least she had looks and a mouth to die for.

What was so damn special about this little boy? Surely it wasn't his good grades that had attracted the golden farmboy. What the hell could it be? He simply had to know! He was by far better looking that this ordinary little teacher's pet. That was for damn sure.

He threw the file down and growled in frustration. Clark Kent was such a fucking enigma. It made his blood boil with rage and desire.

"Did you find another wrinkle on that big forehead of yours, son?" Lionel Luthor asked in amusement from the double doors, making his blind way into the warm study. "I could hear you frowning from my room."

"Goddamn it, dad!" He hissed when the old man stumbled over the large flowerpot and almost fell flat on his face. "I told you to use your cane. I thought you were in bed."

"I was," Lionel answered as Lex helped him to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace where a warm fire was softly singing. These old castles do tend to get rather drafty during the long nights. "But who can sleep with all this noise going on?"

"What noise?" Lex asked with a snip.

"I'm blind," Lionel deadpanned. He suddenly sounded bored, "Not deaf, Lex."

Lex walked over to the fire, picked up the iron poker, swung it around, and began poking at the large logs. "What do you want?"

"I heard from the butler, who heard from the maid, who can't remember his name, that you let your friend Clark Kent borrow your favorite car," he said. "That was awfully nice of you, Lex."

"What about it?" Lex asked. There was a cold frost in his voice. It was creeping along ever so quietly.

"This strange friendship you have going on here," he said. "Is that all it is?"

The bald man nearly dropped his poker, but instantly froze all emotion in his voice. "Excuse me?"

"He is such a nice young man," Lionel said, feeling around for a pillow in which Lex moved further away with the aid of his poker, just for the evilness of it. "But, he is only sixteen."

Lex almost swung the poker at his blind daddy's little head, but caught himself just when he had it raised over the man's head. Oops. That had been a close one. How on earth would he have explained that one? Knowing his wonderful luck, Clark could have come waltzing in just in time to see him give his dear old father a good whack…or forty-one.

"Your silence is deafening," Lionel said.

"If only," he hissed under his breath.

The old man chuckled. "Do you like him?"

Lex blinked. "He's my friend."

"Excuse me, Sir," a small voice came from the open doorway. "But, you have a visitor."

"Who?" Lex and Lionel both asked at the same exact time. Lex glared at his father with scorn.

"A Mr. Dustin Thorn, Sir," the little man said. His cheeks were very pink. Why were his cheeks pink? Did he have a sunburn or something?

"Show him in," Lex said.

He went around to his desk and quickly picked up the file on the young man, slipping it into a drawer. Why on earth was he here? Clark? Had something happened?

He looked up, seeing a startling vision in green silk and black leather come gliding into his study as if on jasmine scented air. His pale green eyes glazed and were amazed. He had never seen such wild beauty. Who the hell was this guy? Surely this wasn't the dork in the photo. Where the hell was Clark?

Oh, such luminous white skin. A chin so sharp he could cut himself. Those cheekbones looked to be higher than Mount Olympus. His lips were so red and dewy. They looked as if they had been carved from precious ruby with such godly precision. And those eyes! He had never seen such eyes before in all his life. They were so amazingly green. His long hair was a blazing crown of silky curls, a mane belonging to the most beautiful sunrise ever.

"Mr. Thorn," he spoke with awe, fighting with all his might not to get sucked into those glorious emerald orbs. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm so sorry about the late hour, Mr. Luthor," the young man said and Lex fell instantly in love with his pollen sweet voice. It seemed to flow up from within that smooth white throat, spilling forth like brilliant amber from those full red lips. "I am here to return your car."

"My car?" Lex asked, seeing the young man hold out a gloved hand and jingle the shiny keys. "Oh, my car."

"Why do you sound so flustered, Lex?" Lionel asked from his spot on the sofa.

"Shut it, you!" He snapped at his dad. "Or I shall see to it that you're on the first flight back to Metropolis."

"My goodness," the old man snorted.

"And where is Clark?" Lex asked, taking the keys from him, wondering why he had gloves on. Was it cold out? "I thought him to be out with you."

Something moved behind those intelligent eyes. For a moment they looked very cruel and ever calculating. They were looking at him as if he was nothing and for just a moment, they actually made him feel as if he were nothing.

"Something came up," the teen told him. His voice was so sensual. "And he asked if I would return it to you."

"Oh," Lex said, slipping the keys into his front pocket. "Would you care for a drink, Mr. Thorn?" It was always good to offer a beautiful guest a drink.

"No, but thank you for offering, Mr. Luthor," the young man answered ever so politely, taking just the tiniest little look around the study with those haunting eyes of his.

"Please," Leg grinned. "You may call me Lex. Everyone does."

He heard his father snort and he glared daggers at him. A lot of good it did. The mean bastard couldn't see him do it. The jerk!

"Actually, Lex," the redhead smiled and Lex fell in love with the way he had spoken his name. "I would appreciate a nice glass of cold water with ice."

"Certainly," he told him. "I'll just hop down to the kitchen and fix you one myself."

"Thank you ever so much," the silky voice shimmered.

"And you," Lex said, pointing at his father, even though he knew the old goat was blind as a bat with no ears. "Behave yourself."

He left the room, wilting. There was no way he could stand beside that vision of beauty and hope to win a chance in Clark's bed.

~*~

Lionel would have given his son the middle finger, but he was far too well refined to ever do such a crude thing. He simply nodded and listened to his son leave the study.

"So, Dustin," he said, looking to where he had last heard the airy voice come from. "Friends with Clark are you?"

"Yes," the voice came to him from where he knew the desk to be. He had not heard the young man move. Why was he at the desk? Was he on the laptop? "We are _friends_."

"My son is quite flustered with you," he went on, knowing his son was only like that when around the Kent boy. "Why is that I wonder?"

"I don't know," the honey sweet voice replied. Was that a key being pressed down upon?

Lionel sniffed. "Methinks you a liar, Mr. Thorn."

"And why would you call _me_ such a mean name? You don't even know who _I_ am, Mr. Luthor."

Lionel suddenly felt a cool hand on his scruffy face. Something delightfully sweet tickled his nose with intoxicating swiftness. His body warmed.

"I'm nobody," the magical voice spoke.

"Nobody," he repeated, touching that smooth, delicate hand. The nails were quite long. Oh, how he wished he could see.

"You and your charming son have been ever so naughty," the hand left, leaving him grasping and wanting. "And you really should be punished for all that illegal dumping."

"Punished," Lionel echoed.

"I got it!" Lex called. "Here is your glass of cold water with ice."

"Splendid," the enchanting voice sang, leaving Lionel feeling dazed and warm all over.

~*~

Dustin took the cold glass from Lex's hand and the smile on his face suddenly froze like a petal caught in ice.

"Young Mr. Kent is here to see you, Sir," the same voice said, who had ushered him in just moments ago.

He closed his eyes, struggling to hide his pain. Why the hell was Clark here? Oh, had he run back to find the car missing? Had he thought it stolen? The car probably cost more than what his whole farm was worth.

"My goodness," the old man to his left said. "My boy is so popular with the little ones."

Little ones? Was this bug asking to be smashed?

"Shut it up!" Lex snapped. "Do show Clark in, Tom."

"Um, Dick, Sir."

"Right. Thank you, Harry."

Dustin saw the manservant roll his eyes and leave the room. He took a small breath and watched Clark come walking in. He was dirty and his nice clothes were ruined.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lex asked. His voice sounded horrified as did the look on his face. "And why is there mud all over your face?"

"It's even in your hair," Dustin softly commented.

"I fell," Clark said. He looked slightly shocked and turned really red. "Down a really big rabbit hole."

"Only you," Lionel muttered.

"Shut it!" Lex roared, causing Dustin to put his glass down.

"You brought back Lex's car," Clark said, looking at him.

"Just like you asked me to do so," he smiled in pretend. "I'm glad you finished that thing you had to take care of."

"Yes," Clark said, winking with such thanks on his dirty face. "It is all taken care of now. Thank you."

"I really have to get going now," Dustin said, strolling by. He had to get out before he screamed and attacked them all.

"Wait," Clark said, swiftly but gently snatching his green sleeve. "Can we talk?"

~*~

"Seems to me like you lose, son," Lionel chuckled. He could hear such sadness in both of the boys' voices and he loved it.

~*~

Lex's nostrils flared, but he did manage to remain civil on the outside. On the inside, he was rubbing poison ivy all over his father's stupid face, laughing hysterically as he did so.

~*~

"What is there to talk about?" Dustin asked, fighting back the hurt and anger. "I had a really good time. Thanks, Clark."

He slid his arm free from Clark's iron hold and fled from the stone castle as quickly and as gracefully as his emotions would allow. There was no way he was going to allow anyone to witness his pain in the open. They could all just kiss his perfect, petal white ass.

~*~

Dustin checked all his voicemails, called his parents, and turned out all the lights that were on in the house. He was tired and his heart needed some balm. Even though his mother was thousands of miles away, in the middle of the blue ocean, he knew she had known there was something wrong with her baby. He had easily lied and simply told her that he had just been having a really lousy day. He had wanted to tell her everything. He had wanted to tell her to come home and hold him in her lap so he could cry. That was when he had realized that his tears were probably poisonous and that he could never kiss his mommy on the cheek again.

What was he going to do? He couldn't tell them about himself. He knew what people would do if they ever found out that he was meteor infected. He would be locked away in that horrible crazy farm.

_Well, fuck that shit! I am nature! The Green obeys and bows to my will! I am beyond all that crap now! They can bury me as deep as the like. I'll rise up in all my floral glory and smite then all again and again!_

He had read Lex Luthor's little files. All of that illegal dumping in the local rivers and streams were killing off the aquatic plant life. His children were dying. They were screaming out for vengeance. The bald killer had to pay. That factory of his was simply going to have to go.

The plants in the house were moving and coiling all along the painted walls. They bloomed for his pleasure as the vines stripped him of his confining clothes. He walked naked through the house and out the backdoor. The warm and exotic greenhouse awaited its god.

The entire backyard looked like a small jungle now. All the flowers were wild and the plants made a path for him as he walked to the vine blocked doorway. They uncoiled for him and he entered in to see that the greenhouse was now an aquatic pool for underwater flora. All manner of aquatic plant life flourished here in his presence.

He had no clue how he was going to explain all this to his parents. Of course they would allow him to keep everything as it was. It was just going to be hard to explain it to them. He didn't want to scare the hell out of them. Not that they were religious or anything like that. They believed themselves to have evolved past such societal trappings.

He slipped into the warm water and floated on his back, looking up at the ceiling that was now a canopy of green, filled with colorful blossoms and fruits. The underwater plants began to grow and support him as he made the canopy above open up, revealing the silver moon in the clear night sky.

"Clark," he whispered in sadness, closing his eyes against the silver rays. "Why did you run away from me?" The taller teen had wanted to talk. What was there to talk about? "I should have listened to him," he said, rolling over, swimming up to a giant blue blossom that was sprouting in the heart of the pool. "I should have stayed and listened to him." Now, he might have lost his one chance with something that could have been worthwhile for a time.

He crawled out and upon the soft petal, curling up in the massive flowers fluffy violet center. The pollen smelled sweeter than sugar and the bright blossoms began to move and creep over and up his body like a silken blanket. He closed his eyes, wishing that Clark was right here with him. The song of _The Green_ began to chase away all his human thoughts, filling him with its power and fury.

~*~

A certain alien prince was feeling really bummed down. He had really screwed up and yet he had no idea how he had done so. It had all been him, but it had all not been him, too. What the hell had made him say and do all those naughty things? He had broken so many laws and could have gotten Dustin killed. Now the redhead knew about his powers. How was he going to break this news to his parents?

Why had he run away? Dustin hadn't cared about his powers. Dustin had kissed him and had practically told him that he wouldn't care if he was an alien. Well, he hadn't said that in those exact words, but they were close enough to make him feel really warm inside.

He remembered how crushed Dustin had looked in Lex's study. He had to talk to him and explain. He was a big dumb alien who needed his ass kicked over the moon. That would make the redhead smile. He liked it when Dustin smiled. It made him glow from the inside out.

Poor Lex had looked so confused and Lionel had looked as intrigued with him as ever. That was just perfect. That old man was blind. Why couldn't he be deaf, too?

Oh, crap! He was really going to have to get down on his knees and really beg Chloe to forgive him. She was going to kill him. That note he had left her had been so mean. How could he have done such a cruel thing? It had been so heartless and not like him at all. She was one of his best friends in the whole world.

But, it had been so much to write. He could still remember how good it had felt when he had stuck it right on her computer screen. He had even wanted to kiss Dustin in front of her just to make her scream. He had wanted to show them all that Clark Kent was no bumbling farmboy. He was important, marvelous, awesome, unique, and powerful. He was one in infinity. He had not cared if the whole world knew about his damn secret. He could have crushed any who dared to stand against him and what he wanted.

He trembled in fear when he began to think about what he could have done. All of his power at his disposal without a conscience to hold him back. He could have been King of the World just in time for breakfast.

What in the hell had happened to him? He was scared and yet he really liked having that feeling of being all powerful. Nothing could touch him, unless he allowed it, of course.

What was he going to tell his parents? What was he going to tell Chloe? And most importantly, what the hell was he going to tell Dustin?

"Forgive me," he said, tipping a sleeping bull over. "I'm a big dumb alien."

He was gone before the animal ever hit the ground with a thud.

~*~

"Where have you been?" Jonathan Kent ranted, looking at the ticking clock on the wall. It was three in the morning. "Why didn't you call?"

"We were worried sick about you," Martha said, waving around the homoerotic graphic novel she had yet to finish. "I almost called the sheriff."

"I'm sorry," Clark said, looking down at his Armani shoes, which were covered in dry and crumbling mud.

"And why are you so filthy?" Jonathan asked, touching the teen's mud crusted hair. "What happened?"

"I fell," he answered, "down a hole."

"Goodness," Martha said, looking him over. "Only you…"

"That's what Lionel said," he whispered without thinking.

"Lionel?" Jonathan asked, voice rising to a growl. "He was there, too?"

"Yes," Clark told him. "But, I was with Lex, too."

"In a hole?" Both elder Kent's asked right in his face, at the same time.

"No," he said, backing slowly away from the parental onslaught. "At the castle."

"The castle floor caved in?" Martha asked in horror and Jonathan looked as if he were about to howl with laughter.

"No!" Clark shouted.

"Then what happened?" They both snapped in concern.

"I'm gay!" Clark yelled at the top of his lungs. "And I really hurt the guy I just found out that I really like!"

Both Kent's blinked and looked at each other. Their homo son vanished in a rainbow blur. They both cringed when the bedroom door slammed shut with a bang and they heard his bed break…again.

"Well, Lord and Lady," Martha whispered, looking at the graphic novel cover again. There was a gorgeous young man posing on the back cover. He was smirking venomously, dressed all in leaves and vines. He was holding a flower and it looked as if it were about to sprout from the glossy book and do something naughty.

"Oh, hell," Jonathan hissed. "It had better not be that goddamn Luthor."

~*~

"Who needs love?" Dustin asked. Poison green tears streamed from his lime colored eyes and he raised his hand up, making a rose bud before him. "When you can make a rose bloom blue…"

Lex was silent and he was really confused. He had been just about to go to bed, when all of a sudden the doors to his bedroom had gone flying open and Dustin had been standing there, looking all wild and deadly. He watched in silence as the blue rose blossomed in that pearly white hand.

Where the hell was his security? He was a fucking billionaire! Where the hell was his state of the art security team? Where the hell was that old fool he called father?

"People are weak and they always let you down," the redhead wept, gently caressing the delicate flower. "But, _The Green_, it is always there."

~*~

Roses grew and began to bloom blue all around him as he looked at the bald man. His heart was aching and he wanted this human to feel his pain.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered. "But, I have no idea what you're talking about, Dustin."

Dustin spun around and a vine viciously smacked the older man across his face. He watched the human fall to the ground with indifferent eyes. The vines lifted the worm up into the air, bringing him closer to dangle before him.

"You will shut down your plant," he hissed, having his vines squeeze their prey for dramatic emphasis. "Or, I shall make you and all you hold dear extremely sorry for making me cross."

"Clark," the human gasped. Crimson droplets dripped from the corner of its busted lip onto the hardwood floor. "Clark will hate you."

"My petals tremble," he laughed. It was heartbreaking to hear. "Shut it down!" He snapped.

"It's not so simple," the bug gasped and Dustin commanded the vines to squeeze even tighter.

"Maggot," poison incarnate giggled. His petal soft voice dripped with sugar sweet venom. "Do you have any idea what powers I possess?"

The mammal shook its bald head.

"_The Green_ obeys my every desire," he said. His voice was deathly calm. "Just think about what would transpire if I simply desired all the pretty red tomatoes, the green beans, the yellow corn, and the ripe melons to suddenly begin to grow poisonous…hmm…" He smirked when those pale green eyes widened in even more fear. "So many casualties," he darkly chuckled. "And it was all because of your stubbornness."

"You wouldn't," the insect gasped in horror.

"Oh, believe me," Dustin said, having the vines to bring the human closer to him so he could loom over him. His beauty grew so sharp, it could cut like razors. "I've killed my killers. What's a few thousand more?" He laughed.

The human dropped his head.

"My heart stopped beating," he whispered. Blue roses coiled through his hair and around his long, shapely legs. "The moment Clark ran from me…"

"Who could blame him?" The fly asked, struggling with the vines, only to cringe and hiss when they began to grow really sharp thorns. They bit into tender flesh.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," Dustin laughed evilly, poking the bug in the nose with a gloved finger. "My children tend to get very pissy when I'm very pissy."

The worm stopped its struggling and began to look as though it wanted to bury itself deep in the earth. "What are you…What are you doing…to…to me…?"

"You will shut down your plant," Dustin said with a big smile on his beautiful face as he blew magic spores into Lex's dazed face. "And you will wire 100 Million dollars to this account."

There was no denying him. He was beauty. Nothing could deny beauty anything. His voice was God. No one disobeyed God and lived. They either got drowned or bombed with fire from above. Well, he would drown them in a forest of poison and bomb them with waves of venom.

The bug before him suddenly passed out, going limp. Dustin smiled, making the vines lower the human to the ground. It would appear as though the fool had gotten just a little too drunk and injured himself doing something stupid.

"Dream of me," he snickered, looking down at the sleeping ape. "_Won't you_?"

He began to dance like a nymph in a primordial garden.

**To Be Continued…**

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	7. Chapter Six

The Gospel of the Green

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its amazing characters. I also do not own the idea of Poison Ivy. She is one of my favorite villains of all time.

Summary: A young botanist is attacked in his greenhouse, resulting in a near fatal accident and he later sees Smallville ripe for the greening. He just so happens to sink his poisonous thorns into Clark Kent's naughty bits as well. Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP

Chapter Six

Clark was a little paranoid when his mom asked him to take a seat at the breakfast table. It was littered with plates of bacon, eggs, and toast. There were even some sliced red tomatoes just waiting to be added to the yummy sandwiches. It all looked so very tasty indeed, and yet he didn't seem to have much of an apatite at all. In fact, he felt like puking his guts out. If only he knew how.

"Sweetheart, pumpkin of my eye," his mom said, taking a seat beside him. "Did you not take a bath?"

There was dried mud caking his dark hair. He slowly shook his head. He had been too frightened to leave his room for fear of having to do what he was about to do now. How was he going to explain his little outburst? There was no way in hell he was going to be able to fib his way out of this closet.

"Just tell me one thing," his dad said. The older man's palms connected heavily with the wooden table, jarring everything on top of it. Clark jumped and his mother rolled his eyes. "Please," the man all but begged. "Please, tell me that it's not that goddamn Luthor."

~*~

Martha couldn't have cared less if it Clark's honey bunny was Lex. Her son would be good for the poor guy. The only needle in that haystack was just that Lex was so much older than her baby and it would be looked down on. The media would go into a frenzy if it ever got out, and knowing her baby's luck, the news would be splattered all over the front page of every major newspaper, magazine, and news channel in the Western hemisphere. And there just wasn't enough Tylenol in the galaxy to deal with that kind of headache.

"No," her son whispered in such a tiny little voice. "It isn't Lex, dad."

"Praise be to Jesus! Praise be to the Lord!" Jonathan howled with glee, doing a happy dance. Martha cocked a brow and Clark was just looking at the man in horror. It was a kind of dance no son or wife ever wanted to see, ever.

"Then who is it, sweetheart?" Martha asked, making her eyes scream for her husband to sit down.

"Dustin," he said in a soft voice. "His name is Dustin and I really like him…"

"Well? What did you do to make yourself feel like you've hurt him?" His dad asked, taking a seat.

~*~

Clark didn't know how to tell them. He didn't want to get into trouble. How could he tell them about all the mean things he had said and done to his friends? He knew that Chloe was going to be so pissed. Lex was going to be for a loss of words and probably would never want to speak to his happy gay ass ever again.

_Shit! Lionel knows now, too! Oh, hell! That's it! My life is over. I am going to dip a rope into some meteor rock and go hang myself in the woods somewhere._

He was brought out of his thoughts when a sudden knock came at the kitchen door. His parents looked around to see a shadow standing there in the bright morning light.

"Pete?" Clark asked in some shock, getting to his feet. His friend looked really rough. "What's that matter? Are you all right?"

"Hi," Pete said, walking into the kitchen out of the morning mist that was being burned away by the hot sun. "Do you have time for your best friend?"

Clark looked at his parents, and then walked over to him. "What's wrong? You look terrible."

"I feel terrible," Pete told him. He actually looked quite sick.

"Here," he said, taking him by the arms. "You need to sit down."

"No," Pete gagged. "The food is making me sick."

"All right," Clark quickly said, helping him back out the door, away from the smell of fried breakfast. "What's going on?"

"I've had nightmares all night," Pete told him, trembling. Clark helped him to take a seat on the porch swing.

"Why would you be having nightmares?" Clark asked. He was confused by what Pete was telling him. What was going on?

Pete looked away.

"Chloe?" Clark asked in horror. "Has something happened to Chloe?"

"No," Pete quickly said, looking back around at him. "It was Whitney."

"Whitney?" Clark asked in shock. "What happened to that jerk?"

Pete began to explain what he had seen and Clark couldn't believe it. He had been out having a supernatural blast with Dustin and his best friends were going through something terrible like this without him. What if who ever had killed Whitney had still been there? Chloe and Pete could have been killed, too! They could have died!

"Pete," Clark said, kneeling down in front of him. "It's okay. You're okay. You and Chloe are both okay."

Pete looked up and Clark turned around. Chloe came driving in with the top down on her green bug. The two of them watched her hop out of her car and come walking up the drive to where the stone steps were.

"Your mother said you were here, Pete," she said, not even giving Clark a single glance. So, she had found his letter. Well, shit! "She said she would like for you to come back home."

"But," Clark quickly cut in. "He just got here and he's not feeling well."

"I'm going to take him home," she said. Her voice was like an icy splash of cold water right in his face.

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll come as well."

"I'm fine," Pete said, getting up, walking by Clark.

"I don't want you driving," Clark said, rising to his feet. "You can ride with Chloe and I'll follow you back in your truck."

"Then how are you going to get back home?" Chloe asked.

"I'll walk," Clark pouted. "I like walking."

"There will be no need for that," Chloe told him matter of fact. "Because I'll be driving your ass back so we can have a little chat."

Her eyes burned him.

"Fine," he said, snatching the keys from Pete. He was just going to have to talk to his parents later. His friends needed him right now. He wondered how Lana was taking all of this.

~*~

Lana was in a state of shock. She couldn't bring herself to believe the words that were coming out of her Aunt Nell's moving lips. There was no way a single word of it could be true. She saw her Aunt's mouth moving, but she couldn't hear a single word that was coming from them. There was no way Whitney could be dead. Her mind wouldn't allow her to believe it.

She had been so mad at him. How could he not call her? She had wasted her entire night waiting for him. He couldn't be dead. He simply couldn't be dead.

She was going to break up with him. She was going to tell him to take his stupid football and shove it up his ass. He was always choosing that damn football over her and she was sick and tired of it.

He wasn't dead. He was too big of an asshole to be dead. How could he be dead? There was no way he could be dead.

"No," she said, shaking her head back and forth in denial. "That's not true. You're lying."

"Honey," her Aunt Nell said, holding out her hands, but Lana just kept backing away from her like a spooked deer. "I know this is hard…"

Her forehead had broken out into a sweat. He wasn't dead. He was just being an asshole. This was all just some mean trick being played in order to keep her from breaking up with him. It was just like him to go and pull something like this. Well, she wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"Why would I make something like this up for, sweetheart?" Her aunt asked. "I have no reason to lie to you."

Lana was starting to feel all those icy walls she had constructed around herself begin to crack. This wasn't real. Any minute now she was going to wake up and all of this was just going to be a really bad dream. The jerk was going to call, she was going to cuss his ass out, and then they would make up like they always did.

The silent tears started to stream from her big olive eyes and her legs began to shake. Her aunt quickly took her in her arms, holding her tightly.

~*~

"Lex?" Lionel asked as he slowly came walking into the cold study. "What on earth has crawled into that oversized forehead of yours and died?"

"Not a thing, dad," Lex said, hanging up the phone, leaving a little blood on the white receiver. "I'm just taking care of some business, that's all."

"You shut down the plant!" The old man roared. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Of course not," Lex chuckled, moving the mouse with a shaky head, clicking the link for transfer of funds. The keyboard was splattered with crimson droplets. "I'm just doing what's good for the environment."

Lionel nearly fell on his face. What the hell was his son thinking? Luthorcorp recycled. That was damn good enough.

"You can't do this, Lex," he hissed. "Millions upon millions of dollars are tied up into that crap factory of yours."

"And I truly don't give a fuck," Lex said, giving his dear old daddy a big shit eating grin. There was blood dripping from his cheeks. "All of that disgusting toxic waste is being dumped into the local rivers and streams. If it were found out that Luthorcorp was behind it, it could cost us billions just to clean it all up. So, I'm shutting that silly little plant down."

"You fought me over this, Lex," the old man snarled. "You wanted that factory to stay open for the sake of the workers."

"Eh," Lex said, seeming to have some trouble sitting up. "I'm sure they'll get over it."

"They'll get over it?" Lionel snorted and then howled with laughter. "They'll just get it over it, eh?"

The room was suddenly becoming very blurry to Lex and he couldn't seem to hold his head up anymore. Why was there three of his dad's standing there. One was quite enough to have to deal with.

"I can't believe this," Lionel said and Lex collapsed.

The old man turned around. "Lex?"

All was silent.

"Lex? What are you doing? Are you all right?"

Still no sound.

"Lex!"

~*~

After making sure that Pete was put to bed with some sleep aid, Clark was left to face off with The Eternal Blond of Grinning Death.

"I did so enjoy reading that lovely little note you left for me yesterday, Clark," she said, pulling out onto the road.

"I could tell," he said. "And I don't know what made me do it."

"Oh, I think I know," she said, looking over at him. "You like Dustin enough to just toss me to the curb."

"No!" Clark blurted out. "That's not it at all, Chloe and you know it."

"Oh, do I?" She asked, cocking a brow. She began to speed up a little.

"I wasn't myself," he whispered. "Something was really wrong with me. I was cocky, self-assured, mean, angry…"

"You were a dick," she told him simply.

He nodded. "A really big dick."

"Well," she snorted. "I wouldn't know anything about that, but I'm glad you're man enough to admit you did something wrong."

"I'm man enough to admit to anything," he hissed.

"Right," she said, turning off onto the next street. "I do have to admit, Clark. That note you left for me was really mean, but it was also really funny, too. Just the mere image of you skipping away with Dustin in your arms, sticking your tongue out at me is pretty damn funny."

He remembered just how much fun it was to write.

"And where did you learn to write such beautiful calligraphy?" She asked. "It was really stunning."

Clark's mind suddenly went blank. When had he learned to do that? "Lex taught me how," he lied.

"Ah," she said as if that suddenly explained it.

"Chloe," he said, looking at her with big blue eyes. "I really like Dustin. I really, really do."

~*~

He always did this to her. No matter how pissed off she was with him, she could never stay mad at him for long. There was just something about those damnable blue eyes of his that just blasted through all her mental shields. He was a curse. A beautiful curse!

"I could tell," she told him. "It was in the way you wrote the note."

"Huh?" He sounded really confused.

"The way you wrote the note," she said, giving him a small smile. "It was how long and even the strokes were. It gave your feelings away."

He smiled one of his beautiful smiles. "Yeah?"

She could only nod. "And yet you seem so very sad right now. Why?"

"I did something last night," he told her, looking away.

"What?" She asked, feeling like she had suddenly driven into a fan's fiction.

"I kissed him."

"You did?" She squealed. "What happened?"

"I, uh…I ran away."

She almost wreaked the car. She slammed on the brakes and they screamed to a sudden stop right in the middle of the road.

Clark yelped.

"You kissed him!" She hissed, fighting with her seatbelt. "And you ran the hell away! What were you thinking? He's probably crying his eyes out right now, you idiot!"

~*~

Clark froze solid. Dustin…crying…all because of him. How could he not have known that? He remembered how scared Dustin had been when it came to trying to get him to kiss him. The redhead had said he had never been kissed before and he had taken that first kiss from him and left him there on that rooftop. What kind of monster was he?

~*~

Chloe was looking him over, hearing those little cogs in his head turning a million miles an hour. Well, it was about damn time he had oiled those things.

~*~

You stupid alien! What were you thinking? You've made him cry! Go and see him now, you fool!

He looked over at her. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Serves you right," she hissed, slamming on the gas again. "Now, about our dead quarterback…"

~*~

Dustin giggled something most frightening. He now had 100 million dollars in his untraceable back account. He was in the middle of purchasing _Gaia's Botanical Gardens_ in downtown Metropolis. It would only be a matter of time before he started to spread _The Gospel of the Green_. Soon, he would have enough seeds that could grow and flourish from stone and steel. Mother Nature was going to have a new face. HIS!

"Yes, that's right," he said over the phone. "My name is Demetrius Blight."

He hung up the phone and chuckled. He now had a new base and an alias. The greening was not too far off. Kansas wasn't going to know what had hit it until everything was in full bloom. He was going to spread his limbs, and like an antivirus, he was going to destroy the disease known as humans and cover the world with a breathtaking cloak of green. All he needed now was one killer outfit that would have women swooning and mean creaming. Perhaps he would just dance naked in the streets, killing until there was nothing but the flowers at his feet and the blue sky over his laughing head.

~*~

The venomous redhead was walking down the steps from his bedroom with a leather suitcase in hand, when the doorbell began to ring with the ding-a-ling-ding. He carefully sat the suitcase down at the side of the glossy banister and went to the door. It was Clark. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hi," the dark headed teen said when the door opened, giving a small wave. "I would really like to talk to you about what took place last night."

"What about it?" Dustin asked, leaning against the wooden door. "Didn't you have a good time?"

~*~

Well, that certainly threw the alien for a loop. Of course he had had a good time. He had had a wonderful time. But, that was so not the point at the moment.

"Yes," he nodded. "I had a really good time."

Dustin stepped out onto the porch in bare feet, closing the door behind him. "I see you didn't have to drive to get here."

He shook his head. "No."

~*~

"Clark?" Dustin asked, cursing his voice for trembling when he spoke his name. "Why did you leave me like that?"

"I was scared," Clark answered, following him over to the porch swing, where the redhead sat down.

He looked up at the farmboy. "Scared of what, Clark?"

"I wasn't myself," Clark told him, taking a seat beside him. "I could have gotten you hurt."

"What hurt me," Dustin snarled, turning his face away from him, "was you running away."

"I'm sorry," Clark said, sounding really sad. "I really am."

"Are you?" Dustin whispered, mentally commanding a rogue vine to stop creeping towards Clark's neck.

Clark took the redhead's deceptively delicate hand in his own. "I am sorry, Dustin. I like you. I really do."

"I don't understand you at all," Dustin said, looking at how white his hand looked compared to Clark's. It was like placing white sand on top of brown. "Do you have multiple personalities or something?"

Blue eyes blinked. "Say what?"

"Well, you just told me you were not yourself," he said. "So, it is quite obvious that you were someone else then, right?"

~*~

Clark bit his bottom lip rather nervously. That did make crazy sense. It had been him, but it hadn't been him, too. Well, that made no sense whatsoever. He was so confused. He would never have done those things in a million years. Was this because he was an alien? Was his inner alien coming out to play with the earthlings?

"I don't know," he answered him honestly. "This kind of thing has never happened to me before."

"Maybe you being meteor infected might have something to do with it then," the redhead offered, blasting through his shields with those molten green eyes.

"I'm not meteor infected," he told him. "I was born this way."

"Oh…"

"You sound disappointed," Clark said with some shock.

"No," Dustin said, getting to his feet. "It doesn't really matter because you saved me life."

Clark reluctantly let go of his smooth hand. "I'm just so shy and I frightened myself. Nobody but my parents and Pete know about my powers."

"And they don't mind that you're special?" Dustin asked.

"My mom calls me her special little boy," he told him with a small smile.

~*~

Dustin turned and leaned back against the slow creeping ivy and folded his arms across his slender chest. "So," he said, deciding to just get it over with already. "Do you still want me to wear your ring?"

The dark headed farmboy was on his feet in an instant. His handsome face was glowing with pleasant surprise. "You mean you still want to?"

"I wouldn't have asked," he said, unfolding his arms, "if I didn't still want to try."

~*~

Blue eyes watched the redhead pull on the silver chain around his smooth neck, bringing out his class ring that it was strung on. The red stone was cracked, but Dustin was still wearing it. The beautiful boy was wearing his class ring. He felt so very happy.

In a quick blur, he had him in his muscular arms. Dustin rested his face against Clark's warm chest and smiled.

"You still have mud in your hair."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," Clark said, sniffing his shiny hair. "I'm an asshole."

"No," Dustin said, running his long fingers through his messy hair. "You're dumb, not an asshole."

That made the big, dumb alien smile.

"Were you busy with something?" Clark asked.

"Not now," he answered.

"Then come with me," Clark said, picking him up into his arms. "I want to show you what I found when I was down in that hole last night."

"Okay, Alice," the redhead snorted, draping pale arms around the farmboy's neck. "Follow that rabbit!"

Clark took one graceful step and they were both gone in whoosh of leaves and petals.

~*~

Chloe walked into The Torch and froze when she saw Lana sitting at her computer desk. This was not something she was looking forward to at all.

Olive green eyes slowly looked up over the computer monitor and the blond could see that Lana had been crying. Even when she showed emotion, it was hard and wooden.

"Lana," she said in a soft voice. "I am so sorry."

"Is this him?" Lana asked, turning the screen around.

Chloe nodded, taking a few steps closer. "I know what it looks like, Lana. But, I had to take pictures. Something inhuman did this to him."

"I was so mad at him for not answering his cell," she whispered, clicking through each of the horror filled photos. "I was going to break up with him because of it, too."

"Lana," Chloe calmly soothed. "You need to stop looking at them."

"I know he could be an asshole," she said, eyes widening with hints of a growing madness. "But, he didn't deserve this, Chloe."

"Turn off the monitor, Lana," the blond cooed. "And we'll go for a walk."

"I don't want to go for a walk," Lana whispered, clicking the little mouse harder and harder. "Someone was so angry with him…"

Chloe stopped moving and Lana's crazed eyes snapped up at her. "Who?" She asked, rising to her feet. "Who would do this? Why would they do this? There has to be a reason."

She still had the mouse in her hand and she was squeezing it with all her might. The little thing started to snap from the pressure her hand was exerting on it.

"Lana," Chloe gasped, quickly grabbing some tissue. "You're bleeding."

Seeing the crimson stream dripping between her clinched fingers caused her to drop the mouse in shock. She trembled and her knees suddenly gave out on her. Chloe moved to catch her and they both went down.

"Why?" Lana whispered, holding her head. "Why?"

She had lost her parents in the meteor shower and now she had lost the one constant thing in her life to some meteor infected monster. Only a meteor freak would have the power to do something this insane.

Chloe held Lana in her lap and let her cry her silent tears. She should have put a password on those files. She had just been so busy and too pissy to focus.

She didn't know what to say to her wounded friend. There was nothing she could say that would take this kind of pain away. Lana was just going to have to grieve and find the strength within herself to move on.

"I'm here," she told her, running her hands up and down the tiny girl's trembling back. "Your friends are here for you."

"I've bloodied your pretty shirt," Lana finally managed to sob aloud.

"Eh," she said, not really worried about it. "I'll stay the night, or you can stay at my place."

A few minutes passed.

"I'd like that," Lana sniffled, still trembling. "I'll pack a bag."

Chloe nodded. The blood on her white shirt was going to make her look as though she had been shot in the belly.

A few minutes later she helped Lana to her feet and quickly shut the computer off. This was going to be a very long day and an even longer night. She was also going to need Clark to solve this mystery.

~*~

Dustin looked around at all the ancient cave paintings with awe in his bright green eyes. Talk about a stroke of luck or just plain farmboy clumsiness to just fall into a treasure trove like this. These paintings had to be hundreds of years old.

"They're beautiful," he said, turning full circle around the darkened chamber. "I wonder what they mean."

"I don't know," Clark answered from behind him.

Dustin suddenly stopped when he saw a painting on the farthest wall. He wouldn't have even noticed it if Clark hadn't zipped by the farm first in order to snatch a flashlight from his loft.

"What is it?" Clark asked, walking over to where he was standing before the old painting.

The redhead put the light to the painting and Clark cocked his head to the side with a look of wonder in his blue eyes. It was the image of some being with green skin and long locks of billowing fire. There were what looked to be thorny vines coiling around each of the looming figure's long legs.

"Neat," Clark said, pointing to the opposite wall in front of it. "There is two more over there. They're side by side. One is of some guy and the other is a two headed monster."

"Is someone there?" An older voice asked. It was female.

Both teens turned in the direction of the voice.

"Yes!" Clark called out. "We're in here! I hope we're not trespassing!"

"Oh, not at all," the voice said and an elderly looking Native American woman stepped from the darkness and into Dustin's light. "I thought only my people knew about these sacred caverns."

"I stumbled in by accident actually," Clark replied and Dustin snorted at the honesty of his statement. "And I had to show by boy…er…friend around."

"Do you know what these old paintings mean?" Dustin asked and couldn't believe that Clark had almost called him his boyfriend in front of this stranger. It was just so damn cute. He would have blushed if he had been able to.

"Paintings?" The woman asked. There was shock in her breathy voice. Dustin revealed them with his flashlight.

The two teens watched her mouth fall open. She walked around in wonder and with a smile on her face.

"This sacred chamber has been lost to my people for hundreds of years."

"Lost?" Both teens asked at the same time.

"My name is Aurora Dawn," she smiled at the two of the warmly. "And you, young man, you have rediscovered the Kawatche Story Chamber."

~*~

Aurora Dawn walked around the rock chamber for some time, because the sight was so amazing. The ancient room spoke of her people's past and how they came to be.

Clark took notice that some of the symbols painted on the walls were similar to the symbols that were etched into the cardkey to his ship. There was also an octagonal keyhole in the wall, where the key to his ship would probably fit perfectly. Was all of this his alien father's doing? That was when he suddenly introduced himself and Dustin. How could he have been so rude?

"May I ask you a question?" He asked, walking over to where she was looking at the wall.

She turned around to face him. "Of course you may, Clark."

"Who is this man?" He asked, pointing at the image on the stone. "And who is the two headed monster beside him?"

"This story speaks of Naman and Sageeth," she began to explain as he had Dustin shine the light on the two figures.

Long ago, a being with great power fell from the shining stars in a burning rain of crimson fire. This man had the strength of ten men and could shoot flames from his eyes. The handsome man fell in love with the mother of her people and that is how the Kawatche tribe came to be.

_So_, Clark thought to himself. _This woman could have the blood of my father flowing through her veins if all this is true._

After a time, the Star Man said that he must return to the spinning globe beyond this blue sphere. He said that he would send another who would guard and protect this world from the forces that would seek to utterly destroy it.

"That was 500 years ago," she smiled at the two of them with rather crooked teeth. "He's a little late, wouldn't you say?"

"And this monster," Clark went on, fighting to hide the growing excitement in his blue eyes. This was all so amazing. His father had been here all those years ago.

The older woman stepped up next to Dustin and looked upon the tragic figure with the two heads. She told them that Sageeth would be like Naman's brother. He would be his best friend in the whole world. The two will do anything for each other. But, Sageeth has a terrible darkness hidden deep within him. It wears his face, but the eyes are cold and depthless with the blackness of hate. The two will slowly become distrustful of the other. They will begin to fear the power the other wields. So, they will eventually turn against the other, becoming the balance of light and darkness in this world.

Clark bit his bottom lip, looking up at the two figures. He didn't feel so excited anymore. This Sageeth was starting to look like someone he cared deeply about. Had his father been able to see into the future as well? He was really starting to hate prophecies.

"This Naman will fall in a second rain of fire and have all these amazing gifts?" He asked.

Aurora Dawn nodded. "So my ancestors and my people believe."

He gazed up at the man who was apparently him in this frightening myth. It made him feel really sad that someone he loved was going to hurt him.

_Don't think like that, you idiot!_ He hissed at himself. _That is how these self-fulfilling prophecies come about, you dolt!_

"But," he said. "It's just a story."

"Just a story," Aurora Dawn echoed him.

That did nothing to comfort his roaring mind that was a violent whirlpool of disturbed thinking.

"And who is that?" Dustin asked, moving the light towards the wall opposite the two opposing forces.

Aurora took a step forward, blinking her dark eyes in surprise. This story spoke of a being far older than the first blooming plant.

"This is Aiyana," she said, gazing at the green being with devastating red locks. "The Spirit of The Green World, The Eternal Bloom, The Never Fading, and that with nature obeys."

"Aiyana," the redhead whispered. Clark saw how his green eyes seemed to glow like twin candles in the dark. "And how did this being come to be?"

The woman chuckled. "I wish my two daughters were as interested in old stories as you two are."

Both boys smiled.

She told them that Aiyana is the very essence of The Green. The whole of The Green World is subjugated to the will of Aiyana.

"It is said that Aiyana will rise up out of the poisons and the toxins of The Green's hate and fury," she said, looking at the coiling vines around the figure's legs. "And Aiyana will bring this world under its cloak of green by any means necessary."

"You say _it_," Dustin said. "Does Aiyana not have a gender?"

"Aiyana can be whatever _it_ wishes to manifest as," Aurora Dawn answered. "Aiyana is a wild power. It is a force of beautiful creation and horrifying destruction."

"Scary," Clark muttered.

"That is the way of nature," she said, turning to look at them both. "People like to think they can control nature, but that is just an illusion to make them feel safe."

"What role does this Aiyana play with Naman and Sageeth?" Dustin asked. "The two boys face Aiyana or does Aiyana face the two boys?"

"Now that is a deep and excellent question," she chuckled. "Your eyes are very observant."

Clark stepped up beside Dustin and smiled at him. These stories were fascinating and scary as hell. He needed to get some books on this stuff at the local library.

"Naman is the guardian of the humans," Aurora said. "And Aiyana is the guardian of nature."

She went on to explain that in the end, the two powers would not be able to see eye to eye. She made the joke that Naman was taller. The humans have to harm nature in order to survive and Aiyana will utterly refuse to let that happen. Sageeth, of course, will try and manipulate Aiyana into furthering his goals to abolish Naman forever and rule the world.

"It is basically the will of humanity against the might of nature," she said. "Who will win?"

~*~

Dustin looked up at the god he would become.

_ME! I will win. I will raise the very forests and crush the humans. I will squeeze the life from their bones with thousand year old roots._

~*~

"But," Clark said, breaking the terrible silence that seemed to hang in the air like icicles. "Why does it have to be like that? Why can't they all just find some common ground to stand on? Who do these people have to be so stupid?"

"Ah," Aurora Dawn said, holding up a finger. "These are not people, Clark. These are beings with extraordinary wit and powers. They each believe they are the one doing the right thing."

Clark just stood there and Dustin silently slipped his smaller hand into his. "We should really be going."

Clark looked down at him and then back at Aurora Dawn. "Can I…we come talk to you later, Mrs. Dawn?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course you can, Clark. I would like that very much."

"Thanks," he said.

Dustin waved.

~*~

Aurora Dawn just stood there and smiled as she watched the two gods exit the cave. She slowly turned back around, looking from each painting to the next.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you two."

And like the wind, she vanished in a dance of shadows.

~*~

The two teens were walking through the woods and Clark's mind was doing back flips and somersaults. Jor-El had been to Earth all those years ago and had left all of this for him to somehow discover. It was all so amazing and frightening. He now knew for certain that his lifespan could quite possibly be endless. If his biological father had been here 500 years ago, then he was not going to age like everyone else around him. He really was going to be all alone in that endless graveyard.

"Clark?" Dustin asked from beside him.

He stopped and looked. "What?"

The redhead was playing with his class ring and looked up at him. "Are you Naman, Clark?"

He let out a slow breath and had to look away from him. He didn't know. It was just a stupid story.

"You're really fast," Dustin said. "And you were born with your powers."

"It is just an old myth," he said and began walking over to a fallen boulder.

"Myths are very powerful," Dustin told him. "You were adopted after the meteor shower. Your parents just found you wondering about naked in a cornfield."

"I see you've been reading some of Chloe's finest," he mumbled.

"Clark," Dustin whispered over the feather light breeze. The sun played across his shiny hair.

"Okay," Clark said, picking up the huge boulder as if it were a beach ball and tossed it at least half a mile up into the sky. It fell with a loud crash, shattering on impact against another rock.

Green eyes didn't even bat a single crimson lash. They merely watched the dark headed teen pick up a dead branch. Blue eyes blazed ruby and the branch burst into flames.

"Well?" Clark asked.

~*~

Dustin slowly walked over to the taller teen and blew the flame out. He didn't want to believe the stories either. He liked to believe that everyone had the power to make their own destinies. The thought of them already being mapped out and set into motion made him want to yawn. He wanted to be with Clark, not against him when all his seeds began to sprout.

But, he liked what he had seen in that cave. He could feel the venom in his veins, coursing through his mind. Nature hated humans.

"You fell from the stars on that day in a rain a fire," Dustin whispered, hugging him. "Your descending scorched the land, making it even more fertile. You're the son of that Star Being, aren't you?"

Clark didn't answer him, but he did wrap his arms around him as well. That was answer enough for him.

"My boyfriend's an alien," he snorted, laughing into his broad chest.

"I prefer Intergalactic Refugee," Clark told him.

Dustin pushed that shaggy black hair from out of Clark's blue eyes and grinned. "Okay."

Clark nodded and ruffled that wild rose hair.

"I want to show you something," Dustin said, slowly backing away from him, breaking the intimate contact. "But, you have to promise me that you won't freak out."

"You know my secret," Clark said, cocking his head to the side. "I honestly don't think anything can freak me out right now."

Dustin stepped into a patch of direct yellow sunlight and closed his lime green eyes. His crimson hair burned like a halo of flame as the warm wind blew through it. It billowed like hissing Medusa locks.

~*~

Clark watched how that luminous white flesh began to take on a golden-green tinge to it. His eyes widened when those glowing green eyes snapped open like emeralds from the deep earth.

Vines rose up out of the dark soil at Dustin's feet, coiling like serpents around his long, dreamy legs. Suddenly, all the trees around them began to speak, sway, and suddenly bow to The Green Man.

Wildflowers burst into bloom at his feet in an array of bright colors. The gentle coiling vines around his legs began to grow deadly thorns that didn't dare prick their master as shimmering red roses began to bud.

Clark was in awe, but he couldn't help but to think that his was little more dramatic than the cave painting. That was when it hit him like a meteor rock between the eyes. Dustin was Aiyana.

His eyes nearly popped from their sockets. Dustin was glowing in the sunlight like a torch.

"Now we both have a precious secret, Naman," Dustin spoke, but his voice was so light and airy. It was so sweet and delicious. His body language was sensual, graceful, and quite serpentine. His smile was blinding and the tree limbs brushed against him in loving caresses. "It is my gift of trust to you, Clark."

To Be Continued…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


End file.
